The Gods of Idris
by WaterProofGlasses
Summary: What if the TMI gang were the gods of greek mythology? What would their stories be? Which one is which God? Will their stories be like the original greek gods with cheating, betrayal, and wars? Or can true love still fit in their stories?
1. The Birth of the Eldest Gods

The Gods of Idris

* * *

 **Which Shadowhunter based on which God(s) or Titans:**

 **Jace:Zeus, Ares**

 **Clary:Hera,Iris, Minerva (roman form of athena that was more for arts)**

 **Simon:Hephaestus, Hermes,**

 **Isabelle:Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter**

 **Alec: Athena, Persephone, Artemis,**

 **Magnus: Hades, Hecate, Dionysus**

 **Max: Hestia, Hypnos**

 **Maryse: Leto**

 **Jocelyn:Rhea**

 **Valentine:Kronos**

 **Jonathan: Poseidon**

 **(Please suggest more…. Also if you want changes please tell me.)**

 **On to the story**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Birth of the Shadowhunter Gods**

The Age of the Gods all started, when the Titans had children. The Titans had the Age of the Circle were everything was great for them. They killed thousands of people and were very cruel.

The first child was Jocelyn's, the Queen of the Titans, very own, he was a healthy boy named Jonathan with snowy white hair like his father's and green eyes like his mother's. Jocelyn immediately loved the boy and hugged him tight in her arms, but Valentine looked at her expectantly as he raised up his arms.

Jocelyn gave the boy to his father. Valentine looked at his son with a proud smile then it turned into a frown when he felt the boy's aura. It was a very powerful aura and glowed even brighter than a Titan's so he did what was he thought was best

He swallowed the child.

Jocelyn wailed and cried as Valentine gave a sinister smile.

"How could you do this to your own child?!" Jocelyn screamed.

"He was a child of the prophecy." Valentine answered.

The prophecy was not highly spoken among the Titans, but it still was highly known. The Silent Brothers warned them that if the titans continued to be cruel, their own children will be born more powerful than them and will over throw them.

The next children that came were from the Lightwood family. Maryse bore a pair of twins one boy named Alec and a girl named Isabelle. They both had raven black hair and snowy pale skin from their parents. Robert and his family visited Valentine to show their children. It was tradition for the King see the newly born children of all the Titans.

"Your majesty, these are my children." Maryse showed them proudly. "I have not one but two. My life is truly blessed."

"Two you say." Valentine's eyes grew wider. Risking one child was already hard but two were impossible to keep. The aura's from the twins were even more powerful and glowed even brighter.

Jocelyn tried to stop her husband but it was far too late Valentine held the twins in his arms and…..

 _Swallow!_

Maryse gave a cry and tried to stop Valentine but her husband held her back.

"Let go of me! Those are our children!" Maryse struggled out of her husband's arms.

"Dear, it's for the best. Remember the prophecy." Robert reminded her.

"How could you think that this prophecy is even more important than our children?!" Maryse stormed out of the palace. "I hate you!"

Two more children went in Valentine's stomach making the god currently inside feel even more cramped.

Next child was Clary Morgenstern, she was the exact image of her mother with red hair and green eyes. Jocelyn hoped that she wasn't another child of the prophecy and she held the girl even closer in her arms. Valentine raised his arms expecting Jocelyn to give him the child.

Jocelyn was very hesitant but still gave the child to Valentine. Valentine felt the girl's aura and….

 _Swallow!_

Jocelyn wailed in tears but she stomped her foot and shouted. "We will no longer have anymore children if you keep swallowing. I'm never going to get pregnant, again."

"But babe…." Valentine whined. He still wanted to have sex.

"No!" Jocelyn glared at him.

In the stomach, the three gods inside were sitting and talking calmly or their normal conversation everyday.

"It's disgusting in here!" Isabelle complained.

"Too bad, we're stuck in here forever." Jonathan answered. "Why can't my dad swallow some cards? I'm bored."

"We're Gods. We can just poof up some cards." Alec pointed out.

"Too bad." Isabelle whined. "We don't know how because we've only been inside a stomach."

The three were already cramped in a small space and complaining but their complaining is about to go worse.

"Hey guys, I think another one is coming." Alec looked up at the falling baby.

"Great." Isabelle murmured sarcastically.

After Clary's swallowing, no Titan ever wanted to have children anymore. The rumours about Valentine have spread around but one family already had a pregnant mother, they were the Herondales.

Celine was pregnant before the rumours started about Valentine. She feared for her own child. Her husband, Stephen was extremely loyal to Valentine and insisted that they still show the child to the King once it was born.

One day, Jocelyn found Celine crying in the woods.

"What's wrong, dear?" Jocelyn comforted the crying woman.

"My husband wants to show Valentine my child but I know that the King will just swallow my baby." Celine wailed.

Jocelyn had a determined look in her eyes. She had to save this child. She couldn't let another one get swallowed. "I'll help you." She offered.

Celine sniffled through her tears and asked. "How?"

That was the hard part, Jocelyn knew that the Titans were either afraid of Valentine or worked for him so she couldn't find any help. The two women even seek the Silent Brothers for help but no clue, just when all hope was lost Jocelyn heard Raziel's voice.

 _'When Celine is ready to give birth…'_ Raziel's voice whispered. ' _Bring her to Cadair Idris where her child will be born. This child will be different. It can save the others. You can also find help there.'_

"Alright." Jocelyn answered.

The queen titan told Celine the plan that Raziel gave her. Celine agreed.

When Celine's stomach turned big, she was very eager to go with Jocelyn. Jocelyn waited outside the house while Celine spoke to her husband.

"Stephen, I'm off to Cadair Idris…" Celine started. She made sure to give her husband lots of alcohol to make him drunk and agreeable.

"Why?" Stephen croaked.

"Well…I went to the Silent Brothers and they told me if I gave birth to this baby in Cadair Idris." Celine lied. "The baby will be very strong, and you want a very strong baby to please Valentine,don't you?."

Stephen thought about it for a moment. The action seemed very suspicious but he was drunk and it might be nice to not her Celine's crying for a few days. "Fine, but make sure you come back once the baby is born." He sighed. "Valentine is already expecting us to show him the child.'

"Of Course, husband." Celine answered as her husband drank even more.

She and Jocelyn left for Cadair Idris. They eventually found it where a group of very friendly group of nymphs and mortals helped them. Celine sat down in the cozy cave as Jocelyn talked to the mortal leader, Luke Garroway.

'"Thank you for helping us." Jocelyn said.

"It is my pleasure to serve a beautiful Titan, like yourself." Luke stated making Jocelyn blush.

"What a kind gentlemen, you are.." Jocelyn liked Luke, he was nice and kind and very different from Valentine. She thought that maybe she could turn him immortal and marry him if Valentine was defeated.

And you know what she did but that's another story for later.

Once Celine gave birth to her child, it was boy with golden hair and golden eyes. His name was Jace Herondale. Jocelyn thought that he seemed like the most perfect and the most powerful from all the children Valentine swallowed.

"But how will I bring back my son to Stephen, he'll show it to Valentine and it's baby - swallowing time?" Celine asked to Jocelyn.

Amatis, Luke's sister, and one of the nymphs got out a chunk of a rock and muttered a spell. Magically it was craved into a shape of a baby god, and even looked like one. The nymph wrapped the rock in a blanket and gave it to Celine

"Valentine will not suspect a thing." Amatis explained. "And don't worry we'll take care of little Jace."

Celine gave the baby to Amatis and carried the rock in her arms. "I promise to visit as often as I can."

"How about you? Will you visit?" Luke asked Jocelyn with pleading eyes.

"Of course I'll visit. I have to make sure this boy could defeat my husband and rescue my children." Jocelyn thought back to little Jonathan and Clary. She knew the children in there are immortal so they must be alive.

Celine and Jocelyn went back home. Celine showed the rock to her husband and Stephen seemed to be pleased and brought the rock to Valentine.

Valentine looked at the rock and was convinced it was baby.

"Your highness, this is my son…uh….Rocky." Celine lied.

"Why Rocky?" Stephen asked annoyed. "I thought our son would have a better name."

"Don't judge me! I thought our son was as strong and as hard as a rock."

"He does look like a rock." Stephen commented.

As the couple argued, Valentine didn't even bother to feel the rock's aura. His mouth opened like a portal and the rock was sucked inside of him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Celine shouted like she was in a soap opera but secretly she was glad that Valentine was fooled.

Inside the stomach, the four gods were still bored, so bored, that Alec and Jonathan agreed to braid their sister's hair.

"Dude, how do you that?!" Jonathan complained as he tried to fix his sister's frizzy hair while Alec did Isabelle's hair perfectly.

"I taught him actually." Isabelle answered looking her nails. "He's a pretty fast learner."

"Jonathan, you're making my hair even worse." Clary said. She was always secretly jealous of Isabelle's perfect hair, and perfect looks, but at least she was more artistic and talented. "I can't believe you're my brother. You can't even draw a straight line."

"We can't even draw here. We have nothing but our clothes." Jonathan attempted to make a loop in his sister's curl. "How do we even have clothes here?!"

"Easy I enchanted the blankets we had into more fashionable clothing." Isabelle inspected her nails as Alec finished her hair. "Looks are important."

"Also I enchanted your minds to make you know the basic language…" Alec said. "Even if no one taught us in this stomach.."

"So Alec's smart, Isabelle's pretty, and Clary's artistic." Jonathan sighed. "Then what am I?"

"The eldest." Clary answered.

"Incoming!" Isabelle yelled when something heavier than a baby fell down.

The rock crashed into the middle of them.

"That's not a baby." Alec inspected the stone. "That's a rock."

Back in the throne room, Celine ran out of the palace with Stephen behind her. Valentine was satisfied because he thought he had swallowed the last god baby.

But Celine and Jocelyn have been visiting Cadair Idris and watching Jace grow into a strong God.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:The End of the Circle**

 **Author's note:Thanks guys for reading my new story. Don't worry I will still update in my other stories. But first I need a vote on what story I should do after I am done with the war against the Titans and Gods and the construction of Idris.**

 **1\. The Marriage between Jace and Clary**

 **2\. Simon, the mortal, into Godhood**

 **3\. Kidnapping of Alec**

 **4\. Isabelle's Admirers**

 **5\. The Story of Magnus Bane**

 **Leave your votes in the reviews and please comment. ;)**


	2. The End of The Circle

**Disclaimer:I do not own Mortal Instruments or the Greek Mythology I was inspired from.**

 **Some Additions:**

 **Jace:Zeus, Ares**

 **Clary:Hera,Iris, Minerva (roman form of athena that was more for arts, crafts, and creativity)**

 **Simon:Hephaestus, Hermes,**

 **Isabelle:Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter(Overprotectiveness of Persephone part)**

 **Alec: Athena (the greek form which was more for wisdom,cleverness,and battle strategy), Persephone, Artemis**

 **Magnus: Hades, Hecate, Dionysus**

 **Max: Hestia, Hypnos**

 **Maryse: Leto**

 **Jocelyn:Rhea**

 **Valentine:Kronos**

 **Jonathan: Poseidon**

 **Aline:Nike, Tyche**

 **Helen:Demeter(The plant goddess part)**

 **Robert:Iapetus**

 **Stephen:Hyperion**

 **Michael:Krios**

 **Jeremy:Koios**

 **Asmodeus: Atlas**

 **(Please suggest more. Also please tell me who could be Nemesis the goddess of revenge and balance)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The End of the Circle**

Jace grew up to be a very handsome man with blonde hair like gold and beautiful amber eyes. He was tall and fit with a bronze tan. He had a very a very nice childhood playing with the satyrs and being fed with honey and milk.

He had one friend named Helen, a tree nymph, who loved plants and farming, a bit too much but he was fine with it. She was very pretty with blond curly hair and greenish-blue eyes. She usually stays in the tree beside Jace's home, which was a cave.

"You know, maybe you should go farming sometime?" Helen huffed. She was sitting high up one of the branches as Jace sat on it's trunk. "Maybe that will teach you to stop being so arrogant and visiting my tree all the time."

Okay, maybe they were just sort of friends. The truth was Jace did visit Helen's tree because she was the only nymph, Jace didn't date. He kept visiting her again and again but she always refused his attempts and thought he was annoying. In the end, they only became sort of friends with Helen talking about farming and Jace using Helen's tree as his shade.

"I'm already handsome just the way I am, Helen. No need for farming." Jace winked at the river naiads as they giggled in glee at him.

"Well you better fix your behaviour, today." Helen announced as she picked up a small berry that grew in her tree. "Also remember to never take my berries or they'll make you very sick."

Jace rolled his eyes. Helen always warned anybody everyday that you must never eat the fruit in her tree or you'll go sick, but Jace was a god and when he ate one, nothing happened except for a rich sweet taste coming in his mouth. But the wood of the tree was another story, he once thought that 'Hey if the berry were good. What if I use the wood?' He was stupid that way but he still tried and took a small branch and crushed it in his nectar. The nectar tasted even better but he had to puke everything out and Helen gave him an 'I told you so'.

"Also I think your mom's visiting again." Helen looked up the sky.

A chariot glided in front of them like a shooting star with lions pulling the chariot. Celine smiled at Jace as she got out as Jocelyn let go of her reins.

"Son, you're going to get a summer job." Celine said making Jace's face grow shocked. "You'll be a cupbearer in Valentine's palace."

"Why?" Jace asked. "I'm already happy here.."

"Because you are getting too lazy and arrogant." Jocelyn answered. Jace always thought that his aunt Jocelyn was a bit crazy and rude. "Also benefits includes taking revenge on my husband, and rescuing the other gods who are just like you."

"But I'm not a titan, Valentine will surely suspect if I'm a god." Jace said. Plus he really didn't want a job.

"You can shape shift." Jocelyn pointed out.

It was true Jace could transform into different humans and animals. Like once, he was having a race with the satyrs, he transformed himself to a wolf to win. They thought it was unfair but he said that it was foot race and he could've turned into an eagle instead.

He concentrated and went with Jocelyn's plan because the last time he disobeyed Aunt Jocelyn, she didn't let him eat any of his mom's homemade cookies. Soon, he felt his aura turn less bright and he didn't glow that powerful anymore.

"Good, now let's go.." Jocelyn led him to her chariot.

Jace sat down beside his mom as Jocelyn held the reins. They flew up the clouds and landed in front of Valentine's palace.

It was magnificent, Jace had to admit. It's towers were like black spears shooting towards the sky. A gold and black gate sealed the entrance and it was made with onyx stoned. Purple flaming torches lit the palace and it was huge.

Though Jace told himself that he'll have a bigger and more magnificent palace than this, once he is the king of the universe.

Celine left and kissed Jace goodbye, telling him good luck. Jocelyn led Jace into the throne room where Valentine sat on his fancy chair and slept.

As the years went by, Valentine became lazy and tired all the time. He had four gods in his stomach always trying to get out and kicking his insides. Also he would hear occasional screams and whines inside of him like 'I'm bored.' from Isabelle. 'Maybe we could escape through…" from Alec. 'I hate this place.' from Clary. 'Dad could you eat that cake again? I really liked it.' from Jonathan.

"Husband." Jocelyn started .

Valentine bolted up awake as the crumbs on his beard fell on his chair. "I wasn't asleep!" He said immediately.

"Yes." Jocelyn rolled her eyes. "I brought you a new cupbearer." She indicated to Jace.

Valentine narrowed his eyes at Jace, feeling suspicious but his mind couldn't quite indicate it. Maybe it was because of those four kids in his stomach making him weak and tired.

"What's your name?" The old man asked.

"Jace." He decided to use his real name as he grinned. He wanted Valentine to remember him. He was stupidly arrogant that way.

"You're hired." Then Valentine went back to sleep, he was to tired to think of anything right now.

And so Jace became the best cupbearer in the history of cupbearers. He would make the best drinks and bring them out during the Titan parties. He would always know what Valentine would like to drink. He also made the castle more lively because he'll perform dances during parties (Just don't make him sing. Your ears will bleed) and he'll introduce different satyr games, but their favourite game would be drinking games.

Valentine favoured Jace because of it and he never did suspect the young god till one day Jocelyn, Celine and Jace made a plan to help the other gods escape from Valentine's stomach.

Jace went back to his home and went to Helen's tree with an ax.

"What are you doing?!" Helen demanded and screamed as she threw stones at him. "I'll die if you cut down this tree."

"But we need the wood to make Valentine puke." Jace reasoned out.

"Well, I'm a tree nymph and I'll die if my tree is cut down."

"What if you weren't a tree nymph?"

Helen's eyes perked up. "What?"

"I could make you into a god and we could use the tree and you could stay alive. Also you have to help me defeat Valentine." Jace proposed.

"Are just doing this because you need more gods to help become you the king of the universe?"

Jace averted his eyes. "Maybe….but it's either that or you die." He raised the ax.

"Fine." Helen screamed before Jace could struck the tree.

And so Helen became the goddess of agriculture (Much to Jace's annoyance he would've wanted her to become a goddess of something more useful) but anyway he cut down the tree and Helen still stayed alive. He crushed the wood into powder and put it in the Titans' drinks when they were having another drinking game.

Soon all the Titans were chugging down their drinks, trying to see who finished their nectar first. Valentine won the contest and put his his goblet on the table.

"I wi-" But he couldn't finished once he gave a sound of walrus then he puked. And it was the largest puke in the history of throw-ups. He choked out four gods, a rock, a lot of nectar, some cake, and a necklace (He swallowed it once just to piss of his wife)

The four disgorged gods grew into full size as the other Titan guest looked at them in amazement.

"Finally we're out.." Clary mumbled.

"I could finally make my own clothes line!"Isabelle squealed.

"Why are all the Titans puking?" Jonathan looked around in confusion.

"Because the nectar they drank was clearly from a…" Alec started.

But Jace interrupted his lecture. "Hey guys, I'm a god just like you, and we should probably escape. So come with me and I can give you freedom and revenge. Also milk and honey."

As much as Jace wanted to take Valentine's sword and slice the king into small only weapon he had was a serving tray and his army was four gods who spent most of their lives in an organ.

The other gods didn't really argue and ran out of the palace before the Titans stopped puking.

* * *

"So what's your plan?" Alec asked.

The five gods plus Helen, the newest goddess, were all sitting in Jace's cave and chatting up. Also they were scared of coming out cause Valentine order every Titan in the realm to find them.

"Uhhhh…." Jace rubbed the back of his head in shame. "I actually never thought of one." His statement made Alec scowl because he loved strategy and plans, and he could never accomplish something without one.

"I say, we get my dad's sword and slice him up into tiny pieces." Jonathan stood up and pumped his fit in the air. "And then we could use the spear as a spoil of war and hang it up in our future palace."

"I like what you think, bro." Jace bro-fisted Jonathan as the others rolled their eyes at them.

"We don't even have weapons." Clary interrupted the bromance between Jace and Jonathan.

"Clary! Jonathan! My children!" A voice said from the woods.

Jocelyn stepped in to the cave, revealing herself to the gods. She wrapped her arms around Jonathan and Clary as the little family cried tears of joy and freedom. The she let go of them and said. "I know where you can get weapons."

She told them the story of the Iron Sisters, the counterpart of the Silent Brothers, they are excellent blacksmiths and builders. They even built Valentine's palace but they were banished into Edom where the monsters live.

"I also got some allies. Maryse and her son, Max…" Jocelyn started.

"We have a younger brother?" The twins both asked in unison.

"Yes, he's also a god like you. She went into hiding and away from her husband after Valentine swallowed you two…" Jocelyn explained. "Also we'll need more allies for this war and I suggest you try to find Aline Penhallow and Magnus Bane."

"Who are they?" Clary said as she played with her hair.

"They both ran away from their parents when they were very young. Magnus was the first god born and Aline was the second. Magnus could help you navigate to Edom. He is the god of the magic. While Aline is the goddess of victory and fortune so having her by your side will help your chances in the war."

"But isn't Jia Penhallow, the Titan of victory?" Helen frowned at her realisation.

"Yes, which is why you'll need Aline by your side so that the odds of winning in the war is fair." Jocelyn answered.

"Thanks for your plan, Jocelyn. We appreciate it." Alec praised her. He always did like people with clever ideas and good strategies. "I suggest we get Aline's help first so we have more odds in winning in getting weapons and convincing Magnus Bane."

"Great plan." Jace said. "So let's go find the goddess of victory and good luck."

* * *

Finding Aline was very easy. All they had to do was find competition or some sort of game. They saw Aline in a clearing where a a pair of nymphs are playing game. The person Aline would point at will win the game, it seems like she was the one who decided the winner.

Aline was pretty like any goddess with inky black hair and black eyes the would glow in gold if she was excited. She wore a green and gold spartan-like robe with a crown of golden laurel on her head.

"Hello, are you Aline Penhallow, goddess of victory and fortune?" Isabelle asked. She was most manipulative from the gods because of her beauty and her power of charmspeak, which can make anyone do what she says. "We were wondering if you would like to join us in a war."

"A war, you say." Aline's eyes lightened up. She always did love a good competition.

"Yes, we are gods just like you and if you help us I'll grant you a throne in my palace." Jace proposed as the others face palmed themselves since when did they decide that Jace was going to be the leader and the king of the cosmos.

"Well, I declare that we are going to win!" Aline snapped her fingers and a bright glow came around the gods.

"Thank you." Isabelle flashed a brilliant smile. "Now can you please show us to Magnus Bane?"

Aline gladly stood up and showed them the way. They kept wandering around the forest till they reached a cave at a side of a mountain.

"This is it." Aline declared.

"Thank for being so nice to us." Helen smiled. Then she pointed her finger in the ground and a bouquet of golden roses grew. She picked it and gave it to Aline. "Here's my appreciation."

Aline blushed. "Thank you but I can not accept a reward unless I win something."

"It's not a reward. It's a gift." Helen patted Aline's shoulder.

Isabelle turned and whispered to her brother. "I sense some chemistry here."

"Now is not the time to make people fall in love. We have a war to fight." Alec gave a serious look.

"Fine." The goddess of love huffed at her brother. "You're no fun sometimes."

The gods all entered the cave where it actually felt a bit bright which was ironic because it was cave. When they reached the end, they saw a tall figure sitting on a velvet chair. The cave actually looked home-like with a bookshelf in one corner and velvet curtains separating the different areas of the cave. The cave had colourful crystals glowing on the cave's ceiling.

Magnus Bane sat on a velvet chair with a book in his hands but he looked up from his book when he noticed the other gods. He was a tall man with long limbs. He had brown coffee skin with sharp cat-like eyes. His black hair was up in spikes and he wore a purple chiton.

"Aline, what are you doing here? And why are the four gods, who are suppose to be in a stomach, here?" Magnus asked, staying on his chair, as he crossed his legs and put the book in a nearby table.

"How did you know we were once in a stomach?" Alec eyed Magnus suspiciously.

Magnus pointed at the oval mirror attached to the cave wall. He whispered a few chants then the mirror swirled an image of Valentine commanding an army of Titans. "Magic can do many things."

"That's amazing." The god of wisdom stared at the mirror in admiration. "This could be a good weapon against the Titans. Imagine if we find out their tactics….."

"You could tell us your clever plan, later Alec." Jace faced Magnus. "We need your help to go to Edom. We need weapons from the Iron sisters. So if you join us in this war against the Titans. You can get revenge and freedom, and I'll even give you a throne when I become the king of the cosmos."

Magnus gave an amused smile. "Well, there's a question of 'if you will win?'. Trust me boy, I'm smarter than Aline-"

"Hey!"

"If we lose this war then we'll be taken prisoner and cut into tiny little pieces. I'd much prefer if I still have the small sliver of my freedom left." Magnus turned away. "Now leave, I'm sure you'll lose and I'll be there to tell you 'I told you so'."

Jace gave a him a glare and was tempted to zapped him with lightning, but Clary stopped him with a look.

The group all looked at Alec because he was the wisest and would usually solve in the problem with a plan and a strategy.

Alec complied with his friend's expecting looks. "You call this smart. I say you're just being a coward." he mocked making Magnus's fist tightened.

"What makes you say that?!" Magnus sneered.

"Being smart is trying to solve your problem, not avoiding it. Avoiding it is being a coward." Alec pointed out with a smug look. "True wisdom is about finding the clever way to finish your problem. And I see that you're just hiding here because you're afraid to go out and face your problems."

Magnus raised his hand and a blue flame came out of his fingertips. "Don't mess with me." He growled at Alec's calm face.

"You have powers, Magnus. Use it. It's a great power." Alec said. "Some gifted people use their gifts to bring benefit to this world, but some don't use it at all, and I can see that you are just wasting it."

"How is he so philosophical? I thought he was in a stomach for his whole life." Jace whispered at Isabelle.

"He always blurts out philosophy when he's bored and we always had to shut him up and make him stop thinking." Isabelle answered back with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"So will you now go help us and gain freedom and revenge? Or will you just stay in a cave and live with fear and waste your life?" Alec gave Magnus a stern look.

Magnus stared at Alec's blue eyes for while. "I'll go join you." He sighed. "But I want to be the one to punish my father."

"It's a deal." Alec nodded in a business-like way.

"Now that we are settled with this problem, which way is Edom?" Jace announced.

"Edom is actually the lower part of the underworld, the land of the dead." Magnus snapped his fingers. Then a shimmering blue portal appeared beside him. "Shall we?" He gestured to the portal.

Jace jumped in it first because he wanted a weapon really badly while Jonathan followed second because of the same reason. Aline went down next followed by the other girls. Alec went down next and Magnus followed after him.

Magnus led them through tunnel and tunnel till they finally reached the deepest part.

In the pit, there live all the monsters ever alive. In the east of Edom were the forges of the Iron Sisters, and where they were held prisoner by Kampê. Kampê was very scary lady with hair like snakes and a lower body of dragon. She has a poisoned whip that could make you writhe in pain for hours, also a poisoned scorpion tail that could kill you.

Clearly the gods didn't want to get on her bad side but they still needed weapons.

Sad thing was that the Iron Sisters were made to forge weapons forever. They could never finish any of the weapons they created because Kampê would take it quickly and throw it in the lava. Also they never had breaks because if they would just sit down, Kampê would whipped them.

"Psst…"Jace whispered making the nearby Iron Sister turn to him.

"Who are you?" She said not taking her eyes away from her metal.

"I am Jace." Jace spoke like he was trying to coax a puppy out of a box. "I've come to rescue you."

"That was once what Valentine said." The Iron Sister scowled. She banged the metal even harder.

"I also hate Valentine, in fact, we're planning our revenge." Jace said making the Iron Sister's eyes shine.

"How could I help?"

"Make weapons for us."

"But the Kampê…" The woman directed to the monster throwing away more weapons down the fire.

Jace thought about it for a moment. "How about you give us a part of a weapon and we'll connect the parts in hiding."

"Clever." The blacksmith complimented him.

"Thanks." Jace winked at her making the weapons maker roll her eyes. "Pass the message to your sisters."

The lone Iron sister spread the word around the others. They had already developed a secret message between them by banging their hammers in a pattern. They tossed a few parts towards the gods and the gods assemble it…well at least Clary and some others did.

"You know I might need some help here…" Clary complained as she put together a weapon, while Alec would tell her which piece would fit where. "Just because I'm the goddess of arts and crafts doesn't mean I can do it all myself."

"Actually sweetheart, you can. You're a talented young goddess with artistic hands." Jace gave a flirty smile.

Clary blushed but growled back. "Don't call me sweetheart."

The first weapon they had was a sword that glowed like lightning and had sparks flying through. Jace got the first weapon and held it with a pride. "I can totally use to this." He smirked as a spark of electricity glowed through the sword then he zapped a nearby boulder to pieces.

Next weapon was golden scythe-like object, that was used for gathering wheat. Helen immediately loved it and promised to use the power of the farming tool to destroy Valentine. Isabelle had a golden whip that glowed brightly like the sun. She loved it cause she enjoyed abusing things like relationships, crushes, tragic love stories, and….you know more stuff.

Alec had a silver bow and a bunch of silver arrows that glowed like the moon. He was quite good at shooting and, he preferred to stay in the background and make battle strategies that would help the war instead of fighting on foot. Aline was given a pair of golden swords that made her slice through her wins. She loved it and was excited to use them when she would win wars and competitions.

A three-headed spear, a trident, was given to Jonathan. He loved it and gave Clary a hug. His little sister always would know what he wanted. How did she know that he loved pointy things? Then he pointed the spear on the ground and a small rumble came on to the earth. Also a small water-like hurricane came. "Pointy, makes hurricanes, and can create earthquakes. Best gift ever."

The only two who were not satisfied with was Clary and Magnus. Magnus was given a black hat that at least can change the way he wanted it to look like, and Clary was given a pen-like thing.

"Seriously I get a this….pen, and you guys get badass weapons." Clary complained. The small rod in her hand had a pointed diamond on top with an ivory cylinder that had gold designs on it.

"At least I only need one hat." Magnus smiled and put on the hat. Then he disappeared.

"Dude, you're invisible." Jace said.

"Oh please…." Magnus sighed disbelieving. "I'm not…."

"As in you are _literally_ invisible." Alec explained.

Magnus willed himself to be visible again even if the hat was still on his head. "Interesting."

"That is one scary hat." Isabelle commented as she looked into the hat and saw her deepest darkest fears.

The cat-eyed god thought of something. He glared at Jace and Jonathan sending waves of terror towards them. Jonathan pale as Jace almost dropped his lightning sword.

"Mags, stop!" Jace tremble.

Magnus took off the hat. "You know what I like it. Fashionable and scary."

"What about me?" Clary said annoyed.

"Try drawing something." Helen suggested.

"Where?"

"How about me, sweetie?" Jace winked at her and showed her his naked bicep.

Clary rolled her eyes but complied. The pen-thing started to glow when she drew a symbol on Jace as her thoughts were 'Speed'. Once she was done, she gave a look on the ink-like tattoo on Jace's upper arm.

"What that?" Jonathan asked.

"It's an ancient rune that means 'speed'." Clary explained. "I made it up myself."

Then when Jace ran he was actually faster than before.

"So you can making magical drawings on anything." Jace said.

Clary nodded. That was the time when she became the goddess of symbols and runes. "I think I'll call this pen-thing a stele."

But they didn't have time for anymore weapon admiration, Kampê finally noticed them. Then the monster-lady howled. "ARGGHHH!" She raised her whip at them. She charged towards their hiding place with her scorpion poison tail, and a glare the could kill you on her face.

Jace raised his sword and focused his powered in it. Then a surge of lightning shot towards the monster, making her glow in bright white before she exploded into a million pieces.

"Awww…" Jonathan whined lowering his trident. "Give us a chance to, dude."

"You could free the Iron sisters from their chains." Jace suggested.

Jonathan grumbled. He knew that Jace would be remember as the 'Slayer of Kampê' while he would only be remember as the 'Slayer of chains'. But he complied and cut all of the Iron sisters' chains.

"Thank you." Their leader said. "Now we will help you defeat Valentine.."

"Cool…"Jace muttered but he stopped when they heard many growls and screeches coming from outside the forge.

Thousands of monsters were all marching towards them because of the brightness of Kampê's explosion.

"I think we should go, like now!" Isabelle said and that was probably the best non-fashionable idea she ever had.

Magnus made a portal back to the surface with the group of female blacksmiths, and then the war started.

* * *

The war was pretty long. Both sides were even starting to get bored.

Both the Titans and the Gods were evenly matched. The Iron Sisters made the gods excellent weapons and the Gods even had a few Titan allies. Plus this is a war between immortals so nobody can die. You actually have to capture the enemy and injure them so badly that they can't even heal themselves, and that was too much work.

"This battle is getting no where…" Isabelle whined. The gods were all in their battle base. She, Helen, and Max were all lounging in the couch, while Alec, Aline, and Jace are discussing battle plans, and Clary, Jonathan and Magnus are helping the Iron Sisters make more weapons.

"Maybe we could sleep and make peace…"Max suggested, ever since he joined them, they found out he was very child-like and innocent. The others didn't hate him, in fact, they were protective of him

"No!" The others screamed.

"Max, for the last time, we are not going to make peace!" Isabelle screamed. "I want revenge on Valentine for trapping me in his stomach!"

"Okay.." Max shrugged as Aline gave him some honeyed bread, she made.

"How about we attack Valentine's palace? We could handle all the Titans because that's where their base is." Jace said.

"We are not going to win with that idea." Aline sighed. "You're making us commit suicide."

"I agree with Aline." Magnus enchanted some swords with magic. "My father, the general of the Titans, would defeat us with his army. We'll all be taken prisoner before we could enter it's gate. Jace, I knew you were dumb but I didn't know you you were borderline idiotic."

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Jace growled. "I'm saying that maybe we could….." He dropped his eyes. He didn't really have an alternative.

Alec, who has been scanning the map and listening to their conversation, tapped his fingers. Then his eyes gleamed. "We could use the mountain beside Valentine's palace."

The others all turned to him in curiosity.

"Yeah, what Alec said…" Jace added weakly.

"Jace's idea isn't really that bad. It's just needs more details." Alec said. "I say…"

"See, Alec understands my genius!" Jace interrupted. He wrapped his arm around Alec's shoulders.

"Jace, let Alec continue and let him go." Magnus growled and had a sword in his hand, like he wanted to stab Jace in the gut.

Alec brushed off Jace's arms and explained. "We can soften up their defences by the Mountain Idris. They won't be expecting us because if we set our base in Mount Idris, Valentine's palace would be in missile weapon range. The Iron sisters could launch the missile weapons towards it. Jace could shoot lightning. Jonathan can summons storms and earthquakes."

"And I'll draw." Clary muttered as she enchanted a spear with runes.

"You can place some destructive runes on the palace." Alec suggested. "Helen can grow some poisonous plants. I can shoot arrows. Magnus you can use your magic but we'll need your hat…"

"You want me to turn invisible." Magnus said surprised.

"Yes, you can injure the castle from the inside also you can send waves of terror so the enemy`s defence will be weaker. Max you can make them sleepy. Isabelle can charmspeak them. Then when the palace is finally weak, we'll use Aline's chariot to fly over to Valentine and the other Titans, and we'll finish the job by hand to hand combat." Alec finished as the others just stared at him in awe. "Any objections?"

"That's my Alec!" Magnus whooped.

"When was I yours?" Alec raised an eyebrow. Even if he was smart, he was the opposite of his sister and he had no idea about romance.

"So with my genius plan and Alec's extra details. We can finally defeat Valentine." Jace announced proudly as the other gods face palmed themselves because of his arrogance.

"It's a nice plan, I like it." Clary said.

"We could so win!" Aline cheered happily.

"I love you so much, brother dear!" Isabelle squealed.

"Not bad." Jonathan admitted.

"It's respects plants. I love it." Helen smiled.

"I still think we should make peace…" Max tapped his chair.

"No!" They all shouted.

So the night came, and the gods climbed up Mount Idris for the first time.

The sun rose up next morning, and Valentine woke to a sound like thunder. That's because it was thunder. Jace had been summoning lightning and storms to destroy the palace. Jonathan made earth shook and a sea hurricane ripped the palace's walls. The Iron sisters just their weapons towards the walls. Some of Clary's runes exploded and some gave off a poisonous gas.

All around Valentine, the palace was crumbling into dust. He tried to call his army to attack back. But they were too sleepy thanks to Max's spell, but some managed to wake up and grab weapons. But Isabelle would scream 'Attack yourselves!' 'Go to sleep' 'Jump of the cliff', and some would do what she said. Also Helen's plants gave them some poison and nasty infections.

Magnus was invisible inside the palace. He would attack some Titans with magic like sneak attacks. He would also yell 'boo!' and some titans would ran away from the battle fear. Alec shot arrows weakening the Titans, and Aline gave them more luck in winning.

It was a massacre when the gods flew towards the crumbling palace. At least a massacre where nobody dies.

The gods started attacking them with weapons. Jace would zapped anyone with lightning and stabbed random Titans. Jonathan unleashed a hurricane and speared anyone. Clary would create come runes to damage the Titans or help her fellow gods. Isabelle would ripped anyone to pieces with her whip and would scream to her opponents to drop their weapons.

Alec shot arrows. Aline sliced anyone with her pair of golden swords. Helen attacked anyone with her farming scythe like a badass farmer. Magnus summoned blue flames and burst the Titans to flames.

After the battle was over, the gods had all the Titans in chains.

"So…now what do we do with them?" Jace sat on Valentine's old crumbling throne.

"I say we make them do farming for all eternity!' Helen screamed making all the Titans shiver. They obviously didn't want to farm under the control of the crazy goddess.

"Make them fight to the death for all eternity." Aline grinned. "It would be the best competition ever."

"I could make them ugly for all eternity." Isabelle obviously thought that being ugly was the worst thing in the world. Being beautiful was quite important to her.

"Hmmmm…" Magnus tapped his chin. He has been thinking about his father's punishment for quite a long while. "How about we throw Stephen, Robert, Michael, and Jeremy to Edom?"

"Hah!" Asmodeus, Magnus's father, laughed. "My son, you obviously don't know the laws of the universe. If you throw these four Titans to edom, the sky would fall. They are the titans of the four corners of the earth, they are the only reason the sky isn't falling."

"That's where you come in father." Magnus grinned. "You always boast about how you're so strong. For your punishment, you will hold the sky by yourself for all eternity."

"What?" Asmodeus's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Great idea, Magnus!" Jace clapped in satisfaction. "He's all yours."

Magnus dragged his father to a distant mountain. He chained his father's feet on the mountain and forced the sky weight on his shoulders.

Now I know what you're thinking. _Why didn't he just let go and refuse to hold it?_

They were the chains, also it's like holding a really heavy ceiling on top of you and you can't let go or it would fall on top of you. You could just whimper and say 'help' hoping someone would come and help you carry that weight. But Asmodeus had to do it for all eternity, and Magnus had a good reason for doing that to his horrible father, but we'll get to that later.

The other Titans, who fought for Valentine, had gotten out much easier. They were thrown down into Edom for all eternity.

"Now what do we do with you, Valentine?" Jace grinned wickedly as he held Valentine's sword.

"Wait, I wanna chopped my father into tiny pieces." Jonathan whined.

"Fine. I'll give it for you, bro." Jace sighed.

"Wait!" Clary interrupted. "I'm also Valentine's child. I wanna chop him to pieces."

"I'm older!" Jonathan screamed.

"I'm better with weapons!"

And so the siblings argued on who got to chopped up their dad for their mother dearest. They were a messed up family that way. Jace knew he had to do something before a war started in between the siblings so he was the one to chopped Valentine to pieces and threw the bits into Edom.

Someday, you can find the two siblings fighting with Jace about chopping their dad, but now Jace managed to solve the problem.

As Jace promised himself, the iron sisters built an awesome palace on Mount Idris. Before Valentine's palace use to be the highest mountain but now it was Mount Idris.

"So now, how do we divide our power?" Jace said. He was actually pretty generous, and was trying to be a better ruler than Valentine. Then he snapped his fingers at an idea. "How dividing the realms among three gods who are chosen? The Sky, the Sea, and the Underworld."

"What about the earth?" Jonathan asked.

"It will be neutral territory. The three chosen will have a dice game, who has the highest role gets to pick first." Jace said. "So who wants to have a realm?"

The gods voted on who got to have a realm. Jace was chosen first, because well…he was technically the king. Jonathan because he seemed like a friendly guy, and Magnus because he may have sort of used magic to be chosen and he seemed like a partying dude than a power-hungry one .

They were reasons for the gods to not chose the others. Aline because if she waged war on them, she could never lose because of her power and the extra realm power. Isabelle because if she was anymore powerful, she could manipulate the whole council. Alec because he was too smart and clever for his own good. Clary has very scary art powers that could be more powerful than magic itself. And Helen would probably use her new power to force everyone to go farming. Max because he was….Max.

The three chosen gods rolled their dice. Jace got the highest. Jonathan second. Magnus got the lowest, and you might be wondering why didn't he use magic. He actually felt pretty guilty from earlier.

Jace chose the sky because he thought he was the highest. Jonathan chose the sea because he liked the beach. Magnus got the worse realm, the underworld, land of the dead. He complained because he wasn't the doom and gloomy kind of guy ,but he accepted it because of the wealth under the earth and it would increase his magic even more.

And so Jace invited everyone to have thrones in Mount Idris, and he also invited Magnus because even if he was the lord of the dead, he held the best parties.

Did it end like that? Nope, because they're are way more twist and turns for these gods, like who married who? Who had the most kids? Who hated who? Who got to marry Isabelle, the most beautiful goddess of all time? And who are the new gods that joined their council? How did Alec, the god of wisdom, get kidnapped? Did Jace stay loyal to Clary?

More in the Gods of Idris.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys, I decide to respond to some guest reviews:**

 **Guest-Have you thought about including Emma and Julian as Gods I thought you could have them as Apollo and Artemis as that could have the whole forbidden love or the close as siblings thing**

 **Well I actually thought Emma and Julian could be Greek lovers that have a love forbidden, like Helen and Paris , and Izzy paired them up. But Apollo and Artemis being together kind of makes me sick (No offence), there was a reason I made the lovers not related to each other like the original greek gods.**

 **Also I really liked making Izzy and Alec like opposite twins. The moon and the sun. Beauty and Wisdom. It's like the ultimate twin combination.**

 **Guest (Bookworm)-Holy baloney! I LOVE Greek mythology. Have you read Rick Riordan's series? The Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, and the Kane Chronicles? I love all those series, most importantly the first two because it's based on Greek mythology which I absolutely love. Rick Riordan's series are the next series I love after The Mortal Instruments. I'm a little confused, though: For Alec, isn't Athena, Persephone, and Artemis all goddesses? And some of the gods/goddesses that are paired up with the characters are not in the same gender. I'm just a little confused on that. And also, Athena is also the goddess of arts. So, can I recommend Clary to be Athena? Unless, of course, if that'll ruin the whole story. I really love this idea and this story so please update soon. Hope to hear more from you!**

 **I love Rick Riordan's books. In fact, they were my inspiration for this story. I also am thinking of making a chapter in this story of being a crossover with Percy Jackson like how the characters react to the TMI characters of being the gods throughout the percy jackson and heroes of olympus books.**

 **Also I paired the gods with the characters due to their personalities, and love lives. I didn't really mind which gender is which because I was concentrating on the personalities and how their characteristics flow with the story.**

 **Clary as Athena? Technically I see her more as Minerva (The roman form of Athena) because Athena is a strategist not an artist. I can't really see Clary as a battle strategist, I imagined Alec being the smart strategist more.**

 **Plus I really like the concept of Alec and Isabelle being opposite twins. The sun and the moon. The smart and the beauty. It's kind of cute.**

 **Guest (Crazy Fangirl)-I vote for 1. But I would read anyone of them. #4 would be my next choice. I loved this by the way. I kind of wish that Clary had more…something. Like Hera was confident and strong (and a jerk, but that's irrelevant), so since Clary was based off of Hera could she be a little more like that?**

 **Update soon,**

 **Crazy and Addicted Fangir**

 **Well, I imagine Clary at first will be quite insecure but she still is powerful and has a good pride in herself. But then when Jace married her, she gain more confidence and she became strong like a queen. (She also became a bit of a jerk because of Jace, but not as bad as Hera)**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave your suggestions and comments, I loved reading them. Thank you so much! There is so much support out there!**


	3. The Messy Cheesy Crazy Marriage

**Disclaimer:I do not own Mortal Instruments or the Greek Mythology I was inspired from.**

 **Some Additions:**

 **Jace:Zeus, Ares**

 **Clary:Hera,Iris, Minerva (roman form of athena that was more for arts, crafts, and creativity)**

 **Simon:Hephaestus, Hermes,**

 **Isabelle:Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter(Overprotectiveness of Persephone part)**

 **Alec: Athena (the greek form which was more for wisdom,cleverness,and battle strategy), Persephone, Artemis**

 **Magnus: Hades, Hecate, Dionysus**

 **Max: Hestia, Hypnos**

 **Maryse: Leto, Artemis(The huntress maiden, hating boys, part)**

 **Jocelyn:Rhea**

 **Valentine:Kronos**

 **Jonathan: Poseidon**

 **Aline:Nike, Tyche, Themis**

 **Helen:Demeter(The plant goddess part)**

 **Robert:Iapetus**

 **Stephen:Hyperion**

 **Michael:Krios**

 **Jeremy:Koios**

 **Asmodeus: Atlas**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Three Marriages Part 1: Jace and Clary's Messy Cheesy Crazy Marriage**

No one really knew why Clary agreed Jace to the first place, cause from all the gods out there Jace wasn't exactly marriage material. He may be handsome and an…okay king, but he was a player and slept with many woman. Many Gods and Goddesses have been sleeping and playing with mortals, but Clary was one of the rare ones that never had an affair with a mortal.

Clary's version of marriage and love was exactly like the one of her mother's and Luke's. Jocelyn and Luke had a pretty good marriage. No cheating. No killing. No violence.

But if you're a God, it's hard to stay loyal because you well…live forever.

Clary had very high standards for men and would slap any God who wanted her hand, or her brother would beat them up for her. She was quite a beautiful goddess, though not as beautiful as Isabelle. She was small and yet strong. She had bright red curly hair and bright green eyes. Her creativity and rune magic was very admired throughout Greece.

You see Clary was a goddess of not just marriage but also crafts and arts. She was also the goddess of symbols and runes. She was very admired throughout Greece because she taught them different various forms of art like pottery, or weaving. She also taught symbols and runes which helped the Greeks bless their temples and communicate in secret languages. Sometimes she and Alec would team up to create some inventions, and later the smart duo was join by Simon.

But anyway Clary was also the goddess of marriages, mothers, and families. So Greeks would pray for her to bless their marriages and families. She would usually be honoured in weddings and family gatherings. She also loved appearing as a mortal woman in weddings and family parties, and admiring the unity in them.

Though if you're the Goddess of marriage in a family full of cheating Gods, it's a pretty hard job. She would always scowl at the various Gods' gossip like how Isabelle broke a man's heart, Magnus' latest one night stand in one of his parties, Helen's fascination with a farmer, Jonathan's girlfriends at the beach, or even how Alec had a crush on a very smart male philosopher.

She hated especially how Jace would brag to them, out loud, about all of his female pursuits. He would boast about how much women love him and she would growl and grow angry at them. Secretly she knew that Jace was enjoying her pain, and he thought that she was jealous, but she was not *cough* sarcasm *cough*.

And there were some times that Jace would ask for her hand, but she would call him a stupid head and slap him, but he never gave up. Though she did have good reasons on avoiding him.

You see, Jace had quite a bad history with wives and his pursuits with other immortal beings.

The first one was that every God ,except Alec and Max obviously, wanted Isabelle's hand, in fact, it was the very first argument in Idris.

"Marry me, Isabelle, and I'll give you all the riches in the world." Magnus offered dreamily. They were all the meeting room, discussing this 'serious' matter because too many Gods were fighting for the Love Goddess's hand.

"No, marry me, I'll give you an entire ocean." Jonathan protested.

And the worst part was that the three most powerful Gods were fighting for her. They all knew this could lead to a civil war.

"I say, marry me. I'll make you my queen." Jace said.

Isabelle sat there smiling mischievously. She enjoyed the attention, secretly. She was the most beautiful out of all the goddesses. Her skin glowed because she was the sun goddess. Her body was a perfect model's and her face was perfect. Her looks were just perfect, no questions ask.

"This is getting too out of hand." Alec said sternly. "My sister is not a prize you can all fight over."

Max, who was tending the flame in the throne room, stated. "Let's just make Isabelle choose…"

The Big Three all looked at her, hopefully. Isabelle batted her eyelashes and giggled. "I can't just choose. They're all too wonderful." She teased making the Big Three glare at each other, weapons ready.

"Isabelle, this is serious.." Alec insisted. "I may not want you to get married but you need to choose, or a war will break out.."

Isabelle just smiled. She loved this attention just way too much. Plus she enjoyed all the gifts the Gods would give her.

"I'll resolve this problem." Clary stood up and all the other Gods looked at her.

Her and the other female Gods hated the attention Isabelle was getting. Also they didn't want a war.

"If you can't choose, we'll just choose for you." Clary answered.

"Great." Jace smirked. "I'll take her as my queen.."

"What?" Jonathan yelped. "No way, I'll have her."

"I want her more…" Magnus stated.

Clary coughed to interrupt the Gods' argument. "Because I am the goddess of marriage, I'll find a 'suitable' husband for Isabelle…"

"What?" Isabelle protested. "But I should marry someone I love!"

"Well you need to marry someone to keep the peace in this family." Clary answered.

"Clary's right." Alec said, making Isabelle glare at him. "I'm sorry, Isabelle. But there are some things more important than Love." That statement made Isabelle huff in disbelief. "Besides Isabelle you can have affairs with people you actually love."

"Fine." Jace sighed looking at Clary. "Who'll be the lucky man?"

"Hmm…" Clary thought for a while. She knew if she picked a decent god, a whole civil war could still start so she'll need some guy that Isabelle would obviously want to cheat one. "I need to find one."

"What?" They all gasped in shock.

In the end, Clary did find a worthy guy that Isabelle will marry and cheat on , and had also managed to get Alec's blessing, which Clary had a hard time doing. But that's another story for next time.

At that time, Clary knew that Jace was just a shallow-minded guy but her reasons became even worse when he married his first wife.

He married Aline, the goddess of victory, because who doesn't want victory, but anyway that relationship didn't work out. Because when Aline got pregnant, she bore the Horai, they weren't bad, they represented the four seasons.

But when Aline got pregnant the second time, the Gods were horrified. She bore the Three Fates, they were even bored elderly. They controlled the future and if they cut a string, someone would die.

So Jace brought Aline to their private bedroom and told her. "You know, I don't think this relationship is working out."

"Technically you made me marry you…" Aline muttered, but she was still pretty happy for the divorce cause she never really loved Jace. Maybe she could date Helen again…

So they had a happy mutual divorce and they still remained friends. Clary hated Jace for divorcing Aline because of some creepy horrifying children but come on..she was called the goddess of mothers for a reason.

In the end, Clary no longer had any annoying suitors asking for her hand, because Jace 'claimed' her as his property which was pretty jerk move.

Clary knew that she didn't want to stay single forever. She wanted a husband, kids, and a family but Gods can't stay loyal. So she was pretty much considering to become a maiden goddess but Jace took her as a challenge.

He would always try to get her attention by following her, dancing her songs, telling her jokes, sharing great stories, and secretly she would actually like them. She enjoyed his skills in playing the piano even if she would scream at him to stop playing for her. She would try to stop laughing at his amusing jokes. She actually was impressed by the stories he would tell her even if she would scream that they were fake.

She especially loved the times when he would follow her and help her around, like opening the door for her, helping her carry her art supplies, and picking up her fallen objects. When she would paint, he would always stay there and stare at her with a loving smile, she secretly loved it even if she would glare at him. He would even hang her creations as his trophies like he was proud of them and would show it to the world, which Clary greatly appreciated.

His gestures were actually working on her. She would blush when she would scream angrily at him. Her hands will occasionally brush on his, and she couldn't stop drawing him. She even created a painting of him, and she was even starting to make a sculpture.

"When will you finally admit you love me?" Jace glanced at her, as she was brushing paint on a canvas.

"In your dreams.." Clary grumbled.

Jace gave her a mischievous smile as he got the paintbrush from her hand. She tried to reach for it back but Jace painted a heart on her canvas and wrote her name in the middle of the drawn shape. The heart was poorly drawn and her name was written pretty badly.

"You ruined the painting!" Clary screamed even if her face was blushing.

"This is what I feel.." Jace pointed at the canvas. "You are in my heart Clary…"

"That's pretty cheesy.." Clary scowled but secretly she loved it. She then grabbed a nearby paint bucket and splashed the paint at him.

Clary laughed as Jace wiped the blue paint off his face, but Jace gave a grin. He then got a small tin of red paint and spilled it over her.

They went into full mode paint battle mode. Throwing paint at each other as they laughed and smiled at their messed up states.

In the end, they both laid down on the paint covered floor staring the ceiling.

"You messed up my art studio.." Clary whined.

"Oh come on…." Jace said. "At least you had fun with my awesome self…"

"Stop being so arrogant!" Clary scowled.

"You love me!'

"No I don't!"

Jace gave his signature smirk. "How about this, then? If I can make you say you love me, you have to marry me."

"Great idea.." Clary said sarcastically. "Cause that WOULD NEVER HAPPEN!"

"Deal." Jace agreed as he stood up. "I'll get you to say those three words. In fact, it'll be easy cause you'll keep that heart drawing I made.."

"I'll burn it!" Clary protested.

She did keep that poorly drawn heart. She even hanged it in her room.

* * *

Ever since that deal they had made, Jace hadn't made any moves on Clary, which should've made her feel relived but she only felt frustrated. She couldn't believe Jace would start ignoring her after they had made that deal. It's like he wanted her to tell him she loves him just so he'll stop ignoring her.

But Clary was not that desperate, and she would never say those words to an asshole God like Jace.

Right now, she was concentrating on making a new dress for Isabelle, because the sun goddess asked her too. She was sewing pearls on a purple fabric as Isabelle was painting her nails.

"You know you've been in denial for a long while." Isabelle blew on her nails.

Clary almost dropped the fabric in her hands. "I am not in love with Jace!"

"I wasn't even saying you were in love.." Isabelle smirked. "Honey, I'm the goddess of love. I already know about your feelings for Jace and how you always deny them."

"I do not!"

"And something is clearly going on cause he's ignoring you…" Isabelle snapped her fingers then a hairbrush started floating and combing her raven hair magically.

"Maybe he just gave up on me…" Clary sighed miserably even if she kept yelling at the God to leave her alone.

"Oh please.." Isabelle snorted, disbelieving. "He's the king of the gods. He's too stubborn to give up. Have you ever taught that maybe he's just ignoring you so that you'll finally snap and tell him your true feelings?"

"I don't love him!" Clary protested. "And if this was his stupid plan all along, I wouldn't want to get married to a God like that!"

Isabelle started to braid her hair. "Maybe…but you should just start accepting your feelings.."

"I do not have feelings for him." Clary growled.

"How about this then?" Isabelle finished her braid and gave her a grin. "I could make him fall in love with someone else so he won't bother you ever again."

"What? NO!" Clary suddenly shouted, then she realised what she said and murmured. "I mean he can't just fall in love with someone just because of a love spell…"

"Listen Clary.." Isabelle stood up and grabbed the unfinished dress in Clary's arms. "If you continue to deny Love, Love will grow tired of you and just slip away. Love is a hard limitless quest that needs to be treated right, and it can come with great reward or sadness."

"What are you trying to say?" Clary looked at her.

"I'm saying that Love is not perfect. It might not stay loyal or satisfied." Isabelle started to leave the room. "But it is great in its own way and it can make you very happy."

When Isabelle left, Clary just sat there thinking about what to do.

After that incident Clary still decided to be in denial, and Jace still continued to ignore her.

Unknowingly to Clary, Jace was speaking to the other Lightwood twin.

"So what is it this time?" Alec annoyingly said. He was busy writing some scrolls at the Athens library. "Did you want to argue again on who's the better war god?"

Both Jace and Alec were war gods, so sometimes they get along but a few times they would argue. In wars, Jace symbolised all the blood, gore, deaths, and fighting in wars, while Alec symbolised the strategy and how to lessen the deaths in a war. Sometimes, they work well together but sometimes they fight a lot.

"I need some advice.." Jace sat down across Alec. They were both disguised as mortals in the library because Jace didn't want Clary to hear his plans.

"Go on, then." Alec finished the scroll and snapped it back into a shelf.

"I've been laying low on my advances on Clary so that maybe she'll snap and finally admit her love…but it doesn't seem to be working." Jace said.

Alec blinked his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you talking about this with my sister? She's better with love than I am."

"I know but maybe you could help with some plans on getting my girl.." Jace insisted.

Alec rolled his eyes. Unlike his sister, he wasn't really a big believer in love. His sister dated everybody while he only dated very rarely cause he preferred reading, making plans, researching….it was very rare for him to fall for someone. "Alright then…I'll give you a suggestion. You know how you've been laying low right?"

Jace nodded.

"Your ignorance probably made Clary's emotions grow unstable. She's probably begging right now for your attention." Alec explained harshly. "But she is quite stubborn so ignoring her is not going to make her admit her feelings. You need to lay low till you notice her emotions are so unstable. Finally you need to do 'something' that would make her so grateful and loving that she'll say those words you want so much."

"And what is that 'something'?" Jace leaned in on Alec.

"I don't know. Make it up, yourself!" Alec growled annoyed. The blue eyed male stood up and left leaving an amused Jace.

 _'He is so jealous..'_ Jace thought. Jace knew that the moon god had a crush on him from the very start, but Alec knew that Jace would never like him back so he decided to give up on him, even if the wisdom god still had some feelings.

"Anyway what do I do for Clary?" Jace said to himself. He really wanted that girl to be his queen. He snapped his fingers when he made something up.

* * *

"Clary." Jace shouted getting Clary's attention, which startled her cause Jace was ignoring her for so long.

"What?" She was surprised that she didn't say her word harshly like usual.

"I wanna show you something.."Jace guided her.

Usually Clary would've screamed and struggled with his touch, but she actually felt relaxed. Maybe it was the fact that Jace had been ignoring her, and she's grateful that Jace wanted her again.

But she'll still never admit it.

Jace guided her up the highest floor of the place. He opened a wooden door leading up to the attic and Clary gaped in shock and wonder.

The room had a glass ceiling showing the beautiful night sky with bright stars. The floor was made out of polished wood, and the room was filled with endless art supplies, from paint buckets, canvas, brushes, yarns for weaving, stone for carving, and countless other things. But her favourite part were the walls, it was painted with many different delicate scenes, like the view of Mount Idris, the night sky, the various Gods partying, and a framed painting of her smiling as she was finished with an artwork.

It was so beautiful that Clary had tears in her eyes.

"You like it?" Jace said. Clary looked down at his hands. She saw paint marks staining his clothes and scars on his long fingers.

"You did this all for me?" Clary was astonished.

"Well I did get some help with the paintings, but I knew that you would love the room." Jace took on of Clary's hands and studied her fingers. "I knew that you would've wanted a clear ceiling so you could see the skies. I knew that you've wanted a wall filled with many different images cause you're too creative to want just a plain colour. And you know that painting of you I framed?"

Clary nodded, astonished.

"That's what I love most about you, you're amazing when you can create the most beautiful things and I loved you even more when I saw that smile on your face, when you finished making those wonderful creations." He leaned his forehead against hers. "You are as amazing as me…maybe even better.."

"I…I." Clary was speechless.

He brushed her curly hair and wiped the tear running her cheeks.

Clary stared at his beautiful eyes. She noticed that they were beautiful when they held so much love and admiration. He really was handsome and the fact that he knew all about her and did all this for her, made her see his even more beautiful heart.

"I love you…"

She closed her mouth shocked as Jace gave a happy smile.

"You finally said it!" Jace gave her an even wider smile.

"No I didn't." She blushed and faced her face away from him.

Jace gave her a big warm embrace. She stay still in shock. "I'm glad. Now you have to marry me!" He laughed.

"This is no laughing matter!"

"Too bad, we had a deal. We're getting married! I'm so happy." He let go off her.

Clary huffed and sighed. "Fine, I'll marry you, but you have to promise, you'll stay loyal. No cheating. No other girls."

Jace pause from his happiness. He wasn't really sure he could keep that promise. "Uhhhh…" He was really unsure but he still wanted to marry Clary. "Sure….I guess.

And so the couple had a deal that would've been broken many times.

* * *

So the biggest wedding of the history of the Gods started. Every God, mortal, Titan, and creature was invited. The ceremony was in Idris and it was commemorated by the Fates, which meant it was pretty serious.

Clary and Jace had a happy marriage for a while. They had some kids, and enjoyed their honeymoon. They had the perfect marriage for the first few hundred years.

Then Jace realised that he missed the old days where he would chase after girls, brag to the other gods about his other pursuits, and he missed those day even more as each day passed.

So he had many affairs, and Clary become a jerk that day, because she would try to kill or torture any woman he would be with, and also try to kill/torture the children he had with anyone but her.

And so they lived happily ever after…..maybe

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys so right now, the next two chapters are going to be about the marriages happening. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Becoming A Not-Decent God

**Disclaimer:I do not own Mortal Instruments or the Greek Mythology I was inspired from.**

 **Some Additions:**

 **Jace:Zeus, Ares**

 **Clary:Hera,Iris, Minerva (roman form of athena that was more for arts, crafts, and creativity)**

 **Simon:Hephaestus, Hermes,**

 **Isabelle:Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter(Overprotectiveness of Persephone part)**

 **Alec: Athena (the greek form which was more for wisdom,cleverness,and battle strategy), Persephone, Artemis**

 **Magnus: Hades, Hecate, Dionysus**

 **Max: Hestia, Hypnos**

 **Maryse: Leto, Artemis(The huntress maiden, hating boys, part)**

 **Jocelyn:Rhea**

 **Valentine:Kronos**

 **Jonathan: Poseidon**

 **Aline:Nike, Tyche, Themis**

 **Helen:Demeter(The plant goddess part)**

 **Robert:Iapetus**

 **Stephen:Hyperion**

 **Michael:Krios**

 **Jeremy:Koios**

 **Asmodeus: Atlas**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Three Marriages Part 2:**

 **Simon's Journey Into Becoming A Not-Decent God that Isabelle will surely Cheat On.**

If there was one thing really sure about Isabelle and Simon's Marriage, is that Simon was way out of Isabelle's league. All the Gods wanted Isabelle's hand, and no one really wanted to date Simon.

Isabelle was the beautiful Goddess of Love, Beauty, and the Sun, so in a party she'll be the first lady you'll see and want to date. Plus she has a belt that will make anyone fall in love with her. She was worshipped so much in Greece cause who doesn't want Love in their life. If you worship her very well, she'll give you a pretty good love life. Also she was the sun goddess which meant her skin glowed pretty well.

She was worshipped and admired throughout Greece and probably had the longest list of lovers.

Simon was well….kind of invisible. He was respected because he was the god of blacksmiths and messengers, but there were already two inventor gods before he became one, and what can you pray to a messenger god. _Oh great Simon, please make sure you help my letter reaches my mother._ He's not exactly the God to be admired.

In battles, Isabelle would be in her glory, standing beside her brother, whipping any enemy who dared to cross her. Simon would probably in the forges getting shouted by Gods to finish making their weapons.

Isabelle was also feared because she could easily make your love life, a tragedy, and she could burn a whole village if she's angry. Simon couldn't really do much when he's angry cause he's a bit too nice for a God.

And so Simon's story of becoming a Not-Decent God started when Clary had to choose a husband for Isabelle.

"Hmmm…"Clary looked at the list of Male Gods that she had. "There's no one here that will surely not make the other suitors jealous." She threw the paper in frustration.

"Don't messed up the records. It takes me fifty years to organised those files." Alec scolded. They were both currently in Idris records library.

"Well, there are more important things than your files." Clary scratched her hair in distress. "If your sister doesn't get married right now, a whole war will start! And Jace is seriously going to start one even if he's married to me!"

"Is that why you burned her closet yesterday?" Alec asked calmly.

"Oh come on everyone ,who's not in love with her,hates her! She gets too much attention!" Clary screamed in jealousy. "Don't you feel jealous of her?!"

Alec rolled his eyes. He had enough rants from the other goddesses about their jealousy of his sister, but admittedly he could be jealous of her sometimes. "Rarely." He answered honestly.

"See?" Clary pointed out.

"Anyway…what do we do if we can't find a 'suitable' God?" Alec air quoted 'suitable' because they had to find a God that is way out of Isabelle's league, like very out.

Clary tapped her chin, thinking. "Is it possible to make a new God?"

"Yeah, Helen was made into a God, before she was a nymph."

"Right. How about we make a mortal into a God? Because mortals are the lower that us Gods, making one into a God will mean that…well that God we'll turn will be looked down on a lot."

Alec gave her an approving nod. "That's a pretty good plan, but we can't just turn a random mortal into a God. They still have to be 'worthy' like how Jace favoured Helen for being his friend, and I won't just give my sister's hand to someone not worthy, that would be insulting to my sister's name."

"Then we'll have to find a mortal and make him into a hero or he'll have to do something in our favours, or do something extraordinary." Clary said. "That'll be hard cause that guy also has to be way out of Isabelle's league."

"Well, it's your job to choose that man, so good luck." Alec stated. "But I'll be there to test him."

Alec left leaving Clary thinking in the library.

* * *

Simon was a very ordinary guy. He was born in the city of Argos, which was a city who patron Clary as their state God. His family wasn't rich but they weren't poor either. His father and mother handled a small market place, and his older sister was married to a very nice carpenter.

He wasn't really special in any way. He had normal brown eyes and hair. Everyday he would go to school and he had okay grades, but everyday he would get bullied because he had a weird obsession with inventing. Everyday he would draw new ideas, and sometimes he would make one invention but it wouldn't work , but he would never give up.

His inspiration for inventing came from his admiration of Clary, their city-state god. Every afternoon, he would go to her temple and give offerings. He would also pray to her that he wished he could be a great inventor like her.

Clary favoured that kid for being so devoted to worshiping her, but she also thought that he was way out of Isabelle's league. Desperate. Skinny. Normal. Weak. Perfect husband for Isabelle.

"He's perfect." Clary whispered to Alec. They were both disguised as mortals in the marketplace of Argos. They were watching Simon helping his mother carry some vegetables.

"He seems nice enough…" Alec said. "He's definitely not worthy of Isabelle, but how do we make him worthy of being a God?"

They both looked at each other when they created a plan.

When Simon was walking towards the temple of Clary, he stopped in front of a river to drink some water.

"Young man…" A voiced drawled beside him.

Simon almost jumped when he faced the voice. It was a sickly old lady wrapped in black cloth. It had teeth like a witch's and her feet were so small.

"I need help. Can you please carry me to the Temple of Clary, I wanted to pray to the goddess for my family's safety before I die?" The old woman asked.

"Uhhhhhh…" Simon said. He really did pity the old lady but what if that woman was a killer or had a rare disease. "I'm not really sure…"

"Well….You might not know, I could be a goddess testing you." The old woman muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about those legends when a god would appear to someone in disguise and would test them…"

When Simon heard that, he immediately decided to help. He heard stories that if you don't help a god in disguise they would punish you. He carried the old lady over his back, and walked over the river with a heavy woman on his back.

He managed to reach the temple and set the old woman down in front of a marble statue of the Goddess.

"Thank you, young man.." The old woman said.

"You're welcome." Simon huffed. He was pretty tired, that lady weighed a ton.

"Congratulations, Simon Lewis." A voice boomed throughout the temple.

Simon looked at the statue of Clary and saw a tall man with raven hair and blue eyes standing beside it. He wore a long chiton with long sleeves ,unlike Simon's shorter and cheaper one, and he had a staff with an owl on it.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Simon asked, terrified at the other man's intelligent eyes.

"You once cursed me because your teacher gave you a very hard math test…" The blue eyed boy stated with an annoyed voice.

"Oh you're…Alexander…god of the moon and wisdom.." Simon paled and rambled. "I'm sorry I cursed you for that test….Also I'm sorry I killed that owl once…"

Alec interrupted him. "I'm not going to punish you for your lack of wisdom, Simon Lewis. Besides this isn't my temple, and another god wants to speak to you." Alec indicated to that old lady who was sitting at the feet of the statue.

Simon stared in amazement when the old lady, transform into a beautiful girl with bright red hair and green eyes. She wore a gold coloured dress and in her hand was a staff that had a lotus flower on top of it.

"You're…Clary." Simon said in awe. He couldn't believe he was meeting the goddess. He never thought he could ever see her in all his lifetime.

"Hello, Simon Lewis." Clary smiled. Unlike Alec's cold calculating look, Clary had a warm smile of a mother's.

"I can't believe it…"

"Me and Alec are here for a reason…" Clary explained. "We need you to do something for us, Simon Lewis."

"What is it?" Simon said 'll do anything for that goddess.

"I want you to defeat a very dangerous monster and bring me it's head." Clary said. "Also you'll need to steal a golden apple from a dragon after you get me the head."

"Wait! What?" Simon said shocked. "I can't do that I'm not strong or a hero."

"Use your head then.." Alec suggested. "Don't just think that everything is fight and blood. Don't think like Jace."

"Isn't Jace like the king of the gods?" Simon asked.

"Unfortunately." Alec rolled his eyes as thunder rumbled because of Jace's anger. He then snapped his fingers and a mirror-like shield appeared in Simon's arms. Also a coin appeared in his hands."The shield will help you with the monster, and the coin will get you to the Underworld."

"The monster you're going to kill is Medusa. If you look at her in the eye, you'll be turned to stone." Clary explained. "Bring me her head and the golden apple to me. Also you can't kill the dragon.."

"Why?" Simon was seriously confused right now.

"Jace would kill us…" Clary said. "The apple is in the mountain where Asmodues holds the sky and Medusa is located in the Underworld."

"I suggest you go after Medusa then the apple." Alec supplied.

"Why am I doing this? Can't you just get a better guy for this?"

"You need to prove to us, Simon, that you're worthy of becoming a God.." Clary said sweetly.

Simon paused. "Me? A God."

"Yeah…" Clary averted her eyes and lied. "We needed more Gods in our council and we thought you were worthy of becoming one.."

"Wow…" Simon smiled. "I'll make you two proud."

He ran and left the temple, leaving the two gods to talk.

"You sure, it's alright to lie to him?" Alec asked.

"Well, it's better than becoming a God to just be a husband that your wife will obviously cheat on." Clary said.

* * *

Simon quickly left the temple, with a coin and a shield. He went to the local blacksmith and asked if he could make a sword. The blacksmith and him were great friends so Simon managed to create a sword. It was sharp and long. He loved it.

He packed some supplies for the journey, and told his parents he was on a quest for the goddess, Clary. Now I know what you're thinking, why would his parents let him go on a dangerous quest? Because it's quite common for men around that time to go on quests for the Gods or they'll be punished.

First he put the coin under his tongue. It may be gross but before it was tradition to put a coin under a dead body's tongue so they'll make it to the underworld, and manage to pay Charon, the man who'll guide you to the underworld.

He appeared in the scary place and gave the coin to Charon, who nodded at him and direct him in the underworld.

"So where's this Medusa's place?" Simon asked.

"I'm taking you to Magnus's palace, first." Charon said through his robe. "He wanted to see your presence first."

"What?"

Simon was guided into the scary-looking palace. He first saw a giant three-headed dog called Cerberus, which almost made him pee in his pants. Then he was called in throne room, where he saw the God of Death siting on a throne of bones.

He didn't really expect Magnus to look..well…colourful. He expected the god to be dressed in black and looked pretty depressed, but instead he saw a smirking man wearing a gold and purple chiton. His hair was spiked up and has glitters in it. He had a goblet of wine in his hand, and he wore make-up.

This was a weird day for Simon.

"You're Magnus Bane?" Simon managed to utter.

"It's annoying, how people see me as an emo depressed king. I knew getting this domain was wrong." Magnus scowled and took a gulp of wine. "But anyway why are you here mortal? I know that you are still alive and I sense a god's blessing on you."

"Uhhhh…on a quest." Simon answered. "Clary and Alec told me to defeat this monster…."

"Clarissa, you say?" Magnus said.

"Yeah…."

"I know now, why you're here?" Magnus growled in a dark voice, making Simon shiver in fear. "You see, mortal. Isabelle warned me about you.."

"Ummm…I don't know what you're talking…" Simon attempted.

"Silence!" Magnus scowled. "I'm not going to let you get Isabelle! She deserves someone better!"

"Dude, chill!" Simon said. "I seriously don't wanna get Isabelle!"

"Too bad, you have to marry her." Magnus mocked.

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're becoming a God to marry her."

"Really?" Simon said flattered. "Wow, I must be that worthy."

"Yeah. Yeah." Magnus snapped his fingers and flames surrounded Simon. "But too bad, she's mine."

Simon was terrified. He knew this quest was a terrible idea. He looked at the blue flames around him and saw Magnus' angered face. His face just didn't seem….right. He remembered Alec's words about using your head.

"Wait! Do you really wanna do this for just some girl?!" Simon screamed.

Magnus looked at him like he had grown two heads. "She's that goddess of love and beauty. Who wouldn't want her?"

"Do you really love her?" Simon reasoned.

"Of course I do."

"You sure, she doesn't have some love spell on you, like every other god."

"Uhhhh…"Magnus was speechless.

"Then tell me why you love her?"

"Well…she's beautiful."

"Beauty isn't everything." Simon said. "Besides she just spoke with you earlier, maybe you just got charmed by her charmspeak."

"You're probably right." Magnus said thoughtfully. "But why shouldn't I kill you?"

"Because….uhhh…." Simon didn't really know what to say. "You're never gonna get rid of Medusa."

"She doesn't really do anything but kill mortals." Magnus answered bored.

"A war will break out between the gods."

"I'm sure they can get over Isabelle like what I just did…"

"uhhhh…" Simon felt hopeless. "I can make you a better throne chair.."

Magnus's eyes lightened up. "Really?"

"Yeah…" Simon said unsure. "I mean bones are so….three minutes ago."

"Well, make one, right now." The flames around Simon died down. "I'll be the judge of it. If I like it, you can go do your quest, if I don't like it, you die."

Luckily Simon had both the blessings of Clary and Alec, so he got a large stone of onyx black stone, and carved into a chair. He attached multiple gems on it making it elegant and colourful. He put gold designs on it's edges and put velvet pillows on it to make it comfortable. Overall, it was a pretty cool throne, he even put one skull to finish it off.

"It's a magnificent chair, Steve." Magnus complimented.

"I'm Simon."

"Whatever, Simone." Magnus shooed him away. "Go finish your quest, and tell Alec I said 'Hello'."

Simon left the palace without turning back. He managed to find Medusa's palace.

He was scared when he entered. He couldn't even look at the enemy. She was a woman with snakes as hair and a lower body of a snakes. Simon could only look at her with his shield.

Using the shield to find, he slice her head without looking at her, and place the disembodied head in his bag. He knew he could still use the head to turn someone into stone, but he couldn't turn the dragon into stone so what could he do.

He realised an idea and got the mirror shield, and split it into two pieces. He put Medusa's head in the middle and put together the two metals again. He looked at the shield and saw there was a sort of design of Medusa's head, but instead of turning him into stone, he felt waves of terror and he felt frozen from fear. He knew he could use the shield and he called it: Aegis

When he returned to the living world, he got a boat to sail to the mountain where the golden apples are. On the way to the mountain, he encountered another jealous suitor of Isabelle, Jonathan.

The sea god appeared on the deck of his boat, and when he saw Jonathan, he screamed. "Does Isabelle want to kill me that much?!"

"Yeah.." Jonathan said. Simon thought that he was more laid-back than Magnus' anger earlier. "She thinks marriage is suppose to be formed by true love."

"Listen, dude, I didn't do this quest because I wanted to marry her. I had to do it because either I become a God or I get blasted into pieces." Simon answered. "Besides I don't really get you Gods, what's the big deal if I marry her? She'll obviously cheat on me. She dates everybody."

"Yeah, she probably will. You're way out of her league." Jonathan agreed making Simon feel offended.

"So will you leave me alone, now?"

"Actually I came here to check on you for my sister." Jonathan said. "I also know now I can't get jealous of you, because no offence you're kind of a joke."

"I know." Simon said miserably.

"I feel bad for you, bro. Maybe after this whole quest, you can hang out with me when she ditches you during the honeymoon." Jonathan suggested.

"Thanks man." Simon thanked him gratefully.

Jonathan melted into a puddle and disappeared.

Simon reached the mountain and saw the golden apple tree and also Asmodeus holding up the sky.

"Mortal, how about you hold the sky for me for a while, and I'll get an apple for you?" Asmodeus suggested.

"Nah, I'm good." Simon prepared his shield.

Simon used Aegis to scare the dragon away from him, and he managed to get a golden apple from the tree. He left the place and went back home to Argos where he visited the Temple of Clary again. He saw the goddess, and Alec waiting for him there.

"Simon, finally." Clary said.

He gave the apple and his shield, Aegis.

"Pretty clever." Alec said looking at the shield. "You impress me, Lewis. My sister may think you're too low for her standards because of your looks, but I can see you have a clever mind in you. Something I admire greatly."

"Thanks." Simon said.

"You may think you're going to be in an unhappy marriage but give my sister time. She'll learn to love you. She's not as shallow-minded as you think." Alec gave him a rare smile.

Simon nodded.

* * *

And so Simon was made into the God of Blacksmiths and Messengers. He told his family goodbye, and he went to live in Idris.

"Let's just get this over with." Isabelle scowled.

Simon stared in wonder at the Goddess. She really was beautiful and he could see why the other gods were fighting over her. Maybe it was the magic belt that made him fall in love with her at first sight.

They got married. No other male gods argued for Isabelle's hand in marriage, but they were satisfied because she still dated behind Simon's back.

Simon was pretty satisfied at Idris. He didn't really mind Isabelle's cheating like Clary. He made inventions that everyone loved.

But did they fall in love with each other in the end? Well that's another story for later.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well I finished this pretty quickly. Thanks for reading. Next Chapter is going to be Malec.**


	5. Kidnapping the Love of Your Life

**Disclaimer:I do not own Mortal Instruments or the Greek Mythology I was inspired from.**

 **Some Additions:**

 **Jace:Zeus, Ares**

 **Clary:Hera,Iris, Minerva (roman form of athena that was more for arts, crafts, and creativity)**

 **Simon:Hephaestus, Hermes,**

 **Isabelle:Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter(Overprotectiveness of Persephone part)**

 **Alec: Athena (the greek form which was more for wisdom,cleverness,and battle strategy), Persephone, Artemis**

 **Magnus: Hades, Hecate, Dionysus**

 **Max: Hestia, Hypnos**

 **Maryse: Leto, Artemis(The huntress maiden, hating boys, part)**

 **Jocelyn:Rhea**

 **Valentine:Kronos**

 **Jonathan: Poseidon**

 **Aline:Nike, Tyche, Themis**

 **Helen:Demeter(The plant goddess part)**

 **Robert:Iapetus**

 **Stephen:Hyperion**

 **Michael:Krios**

 **Jeremy:Koios**

 **Asmodeus: Atlas**

 **Woolsey: Lupa**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Three Marriages Part 3:**

 **How Magnus got the love of his life? Kidnapping Alec and being a Creepy Stalker**

Magnus and Alec so far had the weirdest marriage in the history of marriages of the Gods, and that's saying something. First, they were both polar opposites. Magnus was the god of ,not only death and magic, but also parties and wine, so in a party you'll probably see him in the dance floor flirting with some random god. Alec was quiet and reserved. In a party, you'll find him in the corner reading some book.

Second, Magnus had to kidnap Alec. Now, I know what you're thinking? Why would someone marry their kidnaper? I honestly don't know, but I personally think that kidnapping is not romantic at all.

You might say that the third reason was because they were both men, but this was Greece, and it was pretty normal.

Why Magnus kidnapped Alec? Well you could say he had some reasons to…

First, Alec isn't exactly welcome about suitors. Sure, he may date a few male mortals but him dating another god was not appealing to him. He wanted to look independent towards them. His sister may date everybody but he dates only very rarely. He wasn't exactly open to his old immortal 'suitors'…

Once, he was just bathing in a river in the mountains. He didn't really want to have a bath in Idris because the water there was running out. While he was bathing, he didn't realise that someone was watching him.

A minor god named Woolsey Scott was just strolling around the forest feeling happy. He was known for being a player and would date anyone. Man or woman. He was just walking by till he stopped by and decided to spy on a handsome god taking a bath in a river.

Did I mention that Woolsey was still dating Magnus at that time?

Alec wasn't really suspicious about the perverted minor god, till he heard a sound of feet stomping. He turned and saw the minor god spying on him.

"Hehehe…" Woolsey nervously said. He knew to never mess with a more powerful god than him. "….Sorry.."

"You…"Alec growled and snapped his fingers.

The perverted god gave a howl like a wolf, that's because he was a wolf when he saw his reflection. He gave a horrified bark when he saw himself no longer a human.

"You'll turn into a wolf every full moon…" Alec explained. "That's your punishment for spying on me…"

And so the legend of the werewolf was born that day. Magnus broke up with Woolsey after learning the incident, and no one dared to peeped on the wisdom god ever again.

After that werewolf incident, Isabelle got more protective of her brother , and Alec made his romance time even more less. Also he made dating other Gods even more of an off-limit.

Immortal 'suitor' number two was well unexpectedly…..Simon Lewis…

The truth was he wasn't actually a suitor. Simon thought that he could just use Alec to make Isabelle jealous.

Great plan Simon. Use the brother to make the sister jealous.

He would hang out with Alec a lot, and making sure that Isabelle will notice him. His plan did work Isabelle did get jealous and we'll get to that later, but you should see what happen once his plan was a bit too obvious.

"Hey, I was wondering that maybe you and I could go somewhere….alone." Simon wrapped an arm around Alec. Striking at Isabelle's scowling face.

"Lewis, what do you think you're doing…?" Alec's voice cracked. He did like the other god's company but now he was feeling that the blacksmith god was a bit too close. "You're acting like Jace…..but worse."

"I'm way better than Jace." Simon winked making Isabelle even more jealous, and Alec even more annoyed.

Alec looked at Simon then at his sister. "You….." He paused. "…are doing this to make my sister jealous." He said in an icy calm voice as he cracked his knuckles. Maybe he should make sure Simon knows to never mess with a war god like himself.

Simon looked terrified as Alec gave him a death glare. The war god kicked him in a place where the sun doesn't shine and left vowing revenge.

After a few days, Alec did get his revenge but we'll get to that next time.

It was clear that day, Alec didn't want to date any other immortal being and no one really bothered him anymore, but Magnus was a different story. After being freed from Isabelle's love spell, Magnus found himself thinking of the Moon God a lot. He always thought about how blue his eyes were, how smart and wise he is, and how kind he is. He couldn't stop thinking about that boy.

He thought it was just a small crush, but it was even bigger than that. He tried dating other people but he still couldn't take his mind off of Alec. When he sleeps, he'll stay awake thinking about him. Once he even carved Alec's name on his table and he even scared himself about how creepy he was being.

He was Magnus Bane for the gods' sake. He was a player. A party-goer. Mister one night stands. God of parties. He couldn't possibly be in love with Alexander Lightwood out of all people.

Alec was so not his type, I mean the boy had blue eyes and black hair, his favourite combination, but come one he was Alec, god of books and scrolls. But Magnus had to admit, he admires the boy for his cleverness and ability to make the greatest of plans.

He also admires how Alec had influenced Greece so much, from the literature, architecture, and economics. He was so wise and smart. He was so known and admired, yet he still was quiet and reserved.

Magnus knew he had to do something. He had to at least talk to that boy, but when he'll make a move, Alec could freak out.

He gave a smirk when he thought of a plan.

* * *

"I can't believe we actually got an invitation to Magnus Bane's party!" Isabelle squealed jumping up and down as Alec sighed.

"Isabelle, you've been to his parties before." Alec reasoned out.

Isabelle applied lipstick on her mouth and added gold circles to her ears. "I know, but we've never been invited. Us, gods, usually crash in it uninvited."

Magnus was known for being the party god literally all through out Greece. He would have the greatest parties in the Underworld and he could manage great parties in Idris. He would make parties in the Underworld, every week. The other party-loving gods like Isabelle, Jonathan, or Jace would crash in it.

Alec was honestly surprised when one of his messenger owls gave him an invitation for one of Magnus' parties. There were two passes inside inviting him and Isabelle. They were also VIP.

"Do I really have to come?" Alec asked calmly. He wasn't really a party-lover. He would rather spend his night, just looking at the moon, and finishing some files Jace told him to sort.

"The passes say you have to be two people!" Isabelle whined. She snapped her fingers again and again, as different outfits appear on her again and again. She finally settled for a purple dress, and gold accessories. She even had a gold laurel and gold laced up shoes.

"Fine." Alec shrugged. He was dress in his usually white and blue chiton, that had long sleeves. He feared it to look professional. "I'll do this for you, but don't expect me to be dancing or drinking with you."

Isabelle gave him a nod. They both teleported themselves to the underworld, where they entered Magnus' palace packed with people. From the dead to the living, they were all partying there happily.

So after ,in the party, Isabelle ditched her brother for a handsome minor god who offered her a drink. Alec was left in the corner alone trying to avoid any drunk decided to leave the palace for a bit of fresh air. He couldn't take any more of the scent of alcohol and booze.

Alec decided to stay in the backyard outside of the palace, and stayed there till his sister decided to come out. It was actually a very nice garden, even if the plants grew in a land of the dead.

He sat on a nearby bench, waiting for his sister.

"Hello Alexander.." A familiar voice purred.

Alec turned. It was Magnus. He wore his usual colourful get-up, and he had two wine glasses in his hands.

"Hello Magnus…" He said politely. He doesn't really hang out with the death god a lot, but he found Magnus' s company enjoyable.

"Not really a party person?" Magnus smiled as he sat down beside Alec.

"i don't enjoy crowded places." Alec answered back. "By the way, why did you invite me and my sister to your party?"

"Maybe I just wanted to have actual invited guest." Magnus smirked and handed Alec a glass. "You want one, it's one of my latest flavours…"

Alec accepted the drink, but he didn't take a sip. He didn't feel like getting drunk. "No I mean, why did you invite me?I never come to your parties."

Magnus twitched an eyebrow. He thought. ' _How smart and suspicious is he?'._ "I wanted more people to come.." Magnus lied smoothly.

"Right…" Alec said disbelievingly. "I like your garden."

"Thanks. It took a lot of magic to make the plants grow." Magnus grinned. "So are you going to try my new wine?"

Alec hesitated but when Magnus took a gulp from his glass, he seemed convinced that he couldn't get drunk. Alec took a small sip and nothing happened.

"It's good. Just a bit bitter." Alec complimented.

"Well all good things have a certain bitterness.." Magnus drawled still smirking.

"Perhaps.." Alec nodded and slightly drowsed because he felt a slight dizziness coming to him. "How much alcohol content was in that wine?"

"Not much.." Magnus admitted as Alec started to drowse even more.

Alec felt himself lean on Magnus' shoulder, making the party god grin even more.

 _'What's happening to me?'_ Alec thought as his mind started to shut down. The glass in his hand fell on the grass as he watched the purple liquid spill on the green surface.

"Sweet dreams." Magnus whispered in his ear when the darkness kissed him.

* * *

When Isabelle woke up in a bedroom, she had a horrible hungover. Even if she was a god, she could still get sick from too much alcohol.

"What happened last night?" She drowsed. She looked beside her and saw the bedside table, on it was a glass of juice and a piece of lemon cake.

"Eat." A familiar voice said. She looked and saw Jonathan sitting on a nearby chair. "It will help with that hangover of yours."

Isabelle decided to drink the juice and take a bite of cake, before asking Jonathan. "Where am I?"

"You're in one of my guest rooms at my underwater palace." Jonathan smiled. "You were pretty wasted in that party so I decided to take you here before you hooked up with a zombie."

"Did I sleep with you?" Isabelle asked. She didn't really mind sleeping with Jonathan, in fact, they dated once, but now Isabelle was still not sure about their relationship status.

"Nope. I'm not into necrophilia." Jonathan joked. His green eyes looked like the sea green sheets Isabelle slept on. "Sleep well?"

"I had a dream about my brother disappearing. Weird." Isabelle sighed. "How did you know I was in the party?"

"I was the guy, you forced to make out with Jace." Jonathan said in a disgusted voice. "Don't make me ever do that again. His lips were disgusting."

Isabelle laughed. She remembered using a little love spell to prank some party guests. "Did you tell anyone I'm here?"

"I tried sending a message to your brother, but he's not answering, which is weird." Jonathan wondered. Alec was usually an attentive person especially when it comes to his sister. "So instead, I sent a message to your 'husband' and he'll be here to pick you up."

"Why him?" She shuddered. She didn't really like Simon as her husband. He wasn't handsome or strong like all the guys she dated. She suspected he had a crush on her like any person who just met her.

"He's the only one who cared about your disappearance. He's actually a nice guy."

"Yeah. Yeah." Isabelle yapped annoyed when people would try to set her up with Simon. "Did you see my brother?"

"I saw him in his usual corner last night, but he disappeared later on." Jonathan said. "Maybe he went to Mount Idris…"

Isabelle's eyes widen. That wasn't Alec, she knew he would never leave her or at least leave her a message. "Alec's not like that."

"Perhaps. We could check Idris if he's there…" Jonathan suggested. "But we'll have to wait for Simon, he seemed pretty worried…."

"Let's ditch him." Isabelle interrupted.

Jonathan complied with Isabelle's wish, and he teleported both of them in the palace of Idris. They started searching for Alec everywhere but still no clue. Isabelle tried to locate him in the mortal world but still no clue. It's like her brother just disappeared. Possibly kidnapped….

When she had that thought of her brother captured, she panicked and told the whole council.

Their reactions were quite unexpected. They laughed.

"Our smartest god getting kidnapped!" Jace laughed. "That's hilarious! I should share that in Twitter!"

"He got kidnapped! Gods, he's suppose to be better than that!" Clary giggled.

"How the mighty have fallen!" Aline mocked.

The whole council just laughed at Alec's disappearance because they were so tired of him being such a smart-ass all the time, and now he got dumb and got himself kidnapped. Best day ever.

"This is serious!" Isabelle screamed in distress. "Alec could be hurt!"

"I'm sure, he'll rescue himself. He's wise enough." Jace mocked. He was actually kinda happy cause now he was the only war god in Idris.

Magnus ,who had been looking at the situation in silence, gave a short giggle. "At least I don't have to put up with his uptight-self anymore."

Isabelle glared at him. "He disappeared during your party."

"Trust me, I wouldn't want the god of books and nerds to be in my domain." Magnus scoffed.

"Maybe we should look for him.." Simon suggested making Isabelle smile a little. "I mean if Alec isn't here, who will arrange our records, make new discoveries, account our money, raise the moon, and make battle strategies for war. Idris will fall apart without him. I doubt we could even make smart choice without him."

The whole council paused from their laughing and looked slightly distressed, but Jace, the king of dumbness, only scoffed pridefully. "I sure we can last, after all I'm the king."

"That's what I'm worried about…" Simon muttered. The gods knew Alec was the one who would stop Jace from making dumb decisions, also he's the one who works behind the scenes in Idris.

"We're not looking for him." Jace announced. "We'll enjoy our peace till he comes back."

"FINE THEN!" Isabelle screamed angered by the other gods' ignorance. This was her brother, they were talking about. "If Alec still continues to stay missing, I'll make sure the sun will never raise and the earth will be cold and no crops or food will grow…" Helen looked horrified. "Also I will make everyone's love lives tragic, which means I can start wars between mortals, and even gods. I'll never raise this curse till Alec is rescued."

She left Idris, as the other gods looked even more distressed but they didn't do anything because of their pride.

* * *

When Alec woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom, his first thoughts were a way to escape. It was a luxurious gothic bedroom, with a large velvet bed ,he slept on, and black walls. Candles lit up the room and expensive furniture were placed in it. The floor was made of the same material as the walls, and a grand gold chandelier hung on the ceiling.

Alec didn't really have much time to enjoy his surroundings, but he did analyse them. There were no windows in the room to escape to. He tried going through the drawers to find something useful but he only found some basic things, that maybe he could use. He check the grand oak door that had a gold knob with no key hole. He wondered how the door was looked, but he found some matches and tried to burn the door down.

The door still stayed brand new, when he set it in flames.

 _'There's some sorcery here…'_ Alec thought.

He tried to use some of his powers but they didn't work. He looked down at his wrist and saw glowing red-ink symbols wrapped around it.

 _'What the hell is going on?'_

Alec decided to wait for his captor. He sat down on the bed, waiting. He even armed himself with a dagger he keeps in his robes.

The door clicked slowly, as Alec prepared his dagger. When the door was opened large enough, Alec threw his dagger at the figure entering the room. Alec looked at his target, and found Magnus smirking with the caught knife in his hands.

"You…" Alec glared. "How dare you kidnapped me?!" He growled.

Magnus closed the door behind him. "Just wanted to talk…" He drawled and played with the dagger in his hands.

"You could just talk without kidnapping me and restraining my powers." Alec stood up angrily.

"I didn't want to become a wolf or get kicked." Magnus quipped.

Alec paused and looked at him with wide eyes. "Don't tell me….."

Magnus only smirked back. "You know you're a laughing stock, right now, in Idris."

"That's your fault…" Alec sneered. "How long will you keep me here? You can't keep me here for all eternity."

"Till…" Magnus paused. He never really taught about after kidnapping Alec. He didn't even know why he agreed to kidnap the god in the first place. "….I haven't actually thought about it…"

Alec felt like smacking the other male.

"But there is one thing I know, you'll stay with me." Magnus gave a smile that looked kinda sad. Alec wondered why Magnus's eyes looked like broken glass. "And you won't leave me." It sounded more like a beg than an order.

Alec decided to deepen his frown. "I'll will find a way to get out of here."

"Too bad, darling. You won't." Magnus mocked. "Try to get use to it cause you'll be staying here for a long time."

"The Gods will find me!"

"No, they won't."

Alec stared at Magnus' face with a glare, but he couldn't help but feel a bit less angry when he saw a glimpse of loneliness on Magnus' face.

* * *

Alec was being the worst guest alive, during his forced stay in the underworld. He would destroy furniture, always try to escape, throw the gifts Magnus had given him, and of course never eat any of the food, he was given. You see, if you eat something from the Underworld, you have to stay there. So Alec was smart and never ate any.

He also never left his room and would try to convince Magnus to let him out, every time the magic god would visit. Magnus would also try to make him go visit some other places in the underworld but Alec would throw a cup at him every time he asked.

"Listen I'm trying to be a nice guy, and I want you to be comfortable around here…" Magnus tried to say.

"You kept me here for 6 months!" Alec screamed. "I miss my sister, my mom, and my brother. Have you ever thought about how I feel?! I hate you!"

Magnus's eyes dropped in guilt and sadness, making Alec feel almost guilty for his captor.

Almost.

Magnus just left without another word making Alec's guilt even worse.

Alec had to admit ever since he got here, Magnus had been so nice besides the whole kidnapping thing. He would always give Alec great gifts even if he would throw them back at his face. He would always try to talk with him even if Alec would scream at him in the end.

Plus, Magnus actually showed concern for him. Once, Alec manage to get a huge cut on his hand when he broke a teapot, and even if Alec was a god and can heal himself quickly, Magnus was frantic and quickly healed his hand, and made sure he was okay.

To Magnus, it was like Alec was his first priority.

And Alec never experienced being anyone's first priority. Many people would look at his twin sister even more, and in Idris he wasn't really appreciated. Sure, he may be respected and did so much work for Jace, but compared to the countless worship from mortals, with the other gods, he just seemed like someone they were either jealous or annoyed of.

But Magnus made him feel special and appreciated, and that meant a lot to Alec, but he was also the same guy who kidnapped him and made him a laughing stock.

Alec knew that he didn't want to stay in the Underworld forever with Magnus, but he knew he had to apologised for acting like a immature brat.

For the first time during his stay in the Underworld, he left his room.

He roamed around the halls of the palace, appreciating the richness, and avoiding the dead soldiers, trying to find Magnus. He finally found the death god in a balcony, looking over the Fields of Punishment.

Alec didn't really know why Magnus wanted to watch over the souls of the damn getting punished, but Alec didn't judge….too much.

"Magnus." He hesitantly said.

The Death God turned and had a broken look in his face but was quickly turned into a small smile when he saw Alec.

"You came out of your room…" Magnus said coolly even if his eyes were shining.

"Yeah…" Alec said awkwardly. "But I only did it, because I want to apologise for being an immature brat…and nothing else.." He quickly added and turned to leave.

But Magnus's hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving any further. Magnus looked at him with his cat-like eyes as Alec just glanced at him strangely.

"I"m glad, but I should apologise for kidnapping you…" Magnus said.

Alec heard Magnus already apologise to him many times about kidnapping him and locking him up, but Alec never exactly forgave him with any of his apologises. Usually Alec would shout at him about his so called fake apologises, but now Alec didn't feel any madness, so he just stayed silent.

Magnus gave him a friendly smile. "Since you're out of your room, how about I show you around?…..If you want to?" Magnus added quickly.

"It's fine…I guess." Alec answered.

The Death God gave him the brightest smile, and showed him around. Alec would never admit it but he actually enjoyed the tour. He enjoyed all the rooms Magnus had showed him. While the death god would show and tell excitedly about the different parts of his palace, Alec would only stay silent and give a few nods.

They finally stopped at the garden where Alec was kidnapped, and stayed in a wooden table with two chairs. The two gods were served with tea and some fruit from the garden. Alec refused to touch his plate and drink, but Magnus ate the fruit happily.

"Want one?" Magnus offered a pomegranate.

"No thanks…" Alec said politely.

"Oh yeah….sorry." Magnus realised, remembering about the whole eating, and staying in the Underworld thing, but oddly that thing made Magnus want Alec to eat the fruit even more.

"Would you want me to eat that fruit?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"If I had to be honest, yes." Magnus admitted. "Selfishly, I want you stay."

"Why?" Alec's voice broke. "I've been a horrible person throughout my 'stay'…I even hoped that I was annoying enough to make you kick me out."

"Have I ever told you why I kidnapped you I the first place?"

Alec shook his head.

"Well I did it because I wanted you to stay with be. To be with me." Magnus explained. "I knew you were the right person and I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Alec blushed and said. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I'm afraid if I tell you're going to leave…" Magnus's eyes turned sad, as if Alec leaving was the worst thing in the world.

"Magnus…" Alec looked at the death god's sadness. "If I had to be honest, you've been a nice person ,besides the whole kidnapping thing…."

"Thank you." Magnus smiled as if Alec's compliment was the best thing in the world. "Can I have just one request from you?"

Alec nodded.

Magnus stood up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Alec. Hugging him in a tight embrace, like he was expecting Alec to disappear.

"Please don't leave me…" Magnus whispered in his ear.

Alec didn't respond back because he knew he was going to leave, whether the wise god liked it or not. Idris still needed him, but why does going back to Idris not appeal to him anymore.

* * *

Back in Idris, everything was chaotic. Isabelle's curse did work, and no food grew on the lands because the sun never raised up the sky. Wars started on the mortal world because people were falling in love with the wrong people. The gods were even falling in love with wrong people.

Also without Alec, Idris was in chaos. No one accounted the money, meaning they didn't know how to pay their money or use the money wisely. Jace couldn't make any good politic choices, and no one wanted to sort any of important files.

"You know, I never knew that our debt was really high." Clary inspected the tax list. "Also does Alec manage all of our money?"

"Yeah,and he also sorts the files, make maps, make political decisions, make new buildings, help government systems, maintain our economy and richness..…." Simon continued on and on about Alec's jobs.

"Well, I don't want to do math." Helen whined. "Also no plants are growing because of Isabelle's curse. Can we just go rescue Alec now?"

"Fine." Jace sighed. He couldn't take any more math. Plus he started to fall in love with way more girls, making Clary go even more angry. "Get Isabelle, and tell her we're going to start looking for Alec."

And so the search for Alec began, they looked everywhere, from the mountains, to the lands, everywhere…even the ocean. Till they thought about the Underworld.

"Magnus totally kidnapped your brother." Jonathan commented.

"I know. Why didn't I think of this sooner? It was so obvious." Isabelle said. Then she turned to Simon who was the messenger of the gods. "Get my brother from the Underworld and make sure you get him back!"

Simon terrified of Isabelle's wrath quickly went to Magnus's palace.

* * *

"Alexander…" Magnus said sadly at the doorway.

Alec, who was in his room, looked at Magnus as the door. He was shocked to see the other god so sad and sorrowful.

"It's time." Magnus almost trembled sadly.

They both went to the garden, where Simon was looking at trees.

Alec knew that Simon was going to take him home, but he wondered why wasn't he jumping in joy?

"Alright then…." Simon started.

Alec couldn't take any more of Magnus' broken look, and said. "Wait, before you take me home, can I talk to Magnus in private?"

Simon looked shocked while Magnus had a hopeful look in his eyes. Simon nodded and left, leaving him and Magnus in the garden where they talked.

"I guess this is goodbye…." Alec started. "But it's okay, we could still see each in Idris, and…"

"Alexander…" Magnus interrupted. "…..ever since I was a small child everyone I love would leave me, whether they get killed or were horrified of my powers, they would still leave. I just wished you were an exception."

"Magnus…" Alec said sadly as Magnus looked both of his hands.

"The truth is, I kidnapped you, because I love you…" Magnus admitted making Alec look flustered and shocked. "I loved you so much that I couldn't take just being an acquaintance or a friend. I wanted you to stay with me here, and marry me…. but I guess that can't come true…"

"You mean you want me to be your husband, not just some other affair?" Alec asked bewildered.

Magnus nodded. "You mean more to me than another affair."

Magnus kissed his knuckles making him blush, and sighed sadly. "I'll get Simon, and tell him you're ready to leave."

Magnus left, leaving Alec sorrowful. Alec couldn't just leave Magnus after everything that happened and to be honest, Alec was pleasantly surprised about Magnus's confession. Alec didn't really know about what he felt about the other god, but right now he knew he couldn't leave Magnus. He felt that he wanted to stay with Magnus but he knew he still needed to go back to Idris.

Alec looked at the pomegranate at the table, and cracked it open. He ate some of the fruit, savouring the sweet taste, and he intentionally one ate only a third of it.

Magnus came back. "Simon is ready to….what are you doing?"

"I ate some of your pomegranate." Alec swallowed the seeds. He showed the two-thirds leftover of the fruit. "That means I have to stay…"

"That's wonderful…." Magnus happily said, as Simon went in the garden. "But wait…Idris still needs you and you still want to go home.."

"I only ate one-third of the fruit…" Alec explained. "That means I'll have to stay here in the Underworld, for one-third of the year while I get to spend two-thirds of the year freely and wherever I want."

Magnus grinned. He didn't care if Alec spent only one-third of the year with him, as long as, he stays with hm, he's happy.

"But you and I could have only have affairs during the two-thirds, agreed?" Alec said, knowing that because they are gods, they would cheat but if he was getting married at least cheat minimally.

"Agreed."

* * *

"NO. NO. NO." Isabelle yelled. " I refuse to let you stay with your kidnapper."

"Isabelle, it's only for one-third of a year." Alec said trying to calm her down.

"Fine." Isabelle hmphed. "But I'm only accepting your marriage to keep you happy. But the minute Magnus hurts you, I will torture him in the slowest way possible."

And so, everything turned out fine. Isabelle raised the cursed and can still hang out with her brother. Alec did his job at Idris, and stayed with his husband for one-third of the year in the underworld. Magnus still had the love of his life, and Jace was relived that he have to do any math.

But did Isabelle learn to like her new brother-in-law? Not Exactly.

More in the Gods of Idris.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys, finally done with this chapter. Hope you like it. Anyway what do you want to see next? Please leave a comment.**


	6. Don't mess with the Single Lightwoods

**Disclaimer:I do not own Mortal Instruments or the Greek Mythology I was inspired from.**

 **Some Additions:**

 **Jace:Zeus, Ares**

 **Clary:Hera,Iris, Minerva (roman form of athena that was more for arts, crafts, and creativity)**

 **Simon:Hephaestus, Hermes,**

 **Isabelle:Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter(Overprotectiveness of Persephone part)**

 **Alec: Athena (the greek form which was more for wisdom,cleverness,and battle strategy), Persephone, Artemis**

 **Magnus: Hades, Hecate, Dionysus**

 **Max: Hestia, Hypnos**

 **Maryse: Leto, Artemis(The huntress maiden, hating boys, part)**

 **Jocelyn:Rhea**

 **Valentine:Kronos**

 **Jonathan: Poseidon**

 **Aline:Nike, Tyche, Themis**

 **Helen:Demeter(The plant goddess part)**

 **Robert:Iapetus**

 **Stephen:Hyperion**

 **Michael:Krios**

 **Jeremy:Koios**

 **Asmodeus: Atlas**

 **Woolsey: Lupa**

 **Chapter 6: Don't mess with the Single Lightwoods**

* * *

Max and Maryse both have one thing in common, they want to stay single for eternity. Unlike their more famous relatives, they weren't really minded and known but trust me when I say this, never mess with them, because they have two very overprotective twins that would stab you the minute you say an insult.

Let's start first with the youngest Lightwood, Max. He's a sweet nice boy who'll usually stay by the hearth and tend the flames. He usually spends his time reading with his brother and talking with his sister. If you enter Olympus, he'll probably offer you roasted marshmallow. Also he sleeps a lot like a cat.

Max would usually be in the form of a twelve-year old because he had a mind of a child and he loved to play with other kids when he would disguise himself as a mortal. He was Idris's youngest and most beloved. Most of the Gods loved him and would cherish him. He was the most friendly and unlike other Gods, he had no rivals.

Him and Aline would play chess although Aline would win always, Max had fun. Jace would try to teach him how to fight even if he would fail. Him and Simon were the best of friends, and they would both be laughing at the forges. Helen would spoil him with sweets and cakes. Magnus would show him some magic tricks. Jonathan and him would sometimes collect seashells on the beach. Maryse would always sing him lullaby. Isabelle would dress him up in cute outfits and he would accept just to make Isabelle happy. He would also help Alec sometimes in accounting and arranging.

But even if he was friendly, he makes sure to never be too friendly. He never wanted to get married and he wanted to stay single because first his siblings had bad marriages. Isabelle was forced to be married and Alec was kidnapped. Also his mom had a horrible marriage with his father, Robert.

Next, he had a mind of a child and he usually stays in a form of a child so technically he was still a kid in his own eyes.

But he was happy being single and child-like, even if he was invisible around mortals, he was still happy. But well something weird happened in his life, you see at one point in his life two gods wanted to marry him. They were Megan, a local tree goddess, and Joshua, a river god.

You see those two were one the few gods who saw Max's teenager form during a truth or dare, and they both fell in love with him. Helen and Jonathan, their guardians, both threatened them before showing them to Jace, Isabelle, and Alec.

Now you're wondering why they didn't go to Max first, but you see in olden times the suitors need to be approved by their guardians.

"I like them. They're hot." Isabelle complimented. "Helen. Jonathan. Why did you want to show us some minor gods?"

"Umm…" Jonathan started nervously. "They want to marry….Max."

Then all hell broke loose. In one second, Isabelle had her knife at Megan's throat while Alec had an arrow pointed at Joshua.

"M-my l-lady.." Megan stuttered nervously.

"Don't you dare speak, you bastard." Isabelle growled.

Joshua was also trembling as Alec gave him a silent glare while pointing an arrow at his head.

"You know, I can shoot your brain perfectly in one second." Alec drawled as he pulled his bow.

Jace, knowing to stop this, snapped his fingers making the weapons disappear in a gust of wind.

"Alec. Isabelle. Calm down." Jace looked at them both.

"Calm down." Isabelle said while glaring at the two suitors. "Those two are pedophiles who want to marry my brother. I already have a hard time accepting Alec's marriage with his kidnapper."

"Isabelle, it was my choice." Alec added. "But I agree, I can't let them go even near Max."

Jace sighed. "How about you let those two explain why?"

The twins managed to control their anger and let the two suitors explain. They said that they fell in love with Max when Max turned into a teenager during a party.

"At least, it's better then falling in love with him as a child." Alec said but was still angry.

"How about we just let Max pick?" Jace suggested.

They agreed and Max was sent in the council. When Max saw the both of them smile at him, he had an odd feeling.

"Alright then, Max. You have two suitors who want your hand. First contestant is Megan, a hot tree goddess, who enjoys walks in meadows and growing trees. She loves to cook delicious food, and personally Max I'd pick her." Jace winked at him but Max only looked distressed.

"Contestant number two is Joshua, a river god, who enjoys fishing and romantic boat rides. He also can talk with sea animals, which is sweet, and I'd pick him as someone for an affair not marriage." Jace said and gestured to them. "So who will you pick?"

"No one!" Max practically screamed.

The whole council looked shocked at Max's scream. He usually was a quiet and calm person.

Alec and Isabelle breath a sigh of relief because they didn't want Max to get married.

Megan was wondering if her hair looked like a bush again, and Joshua was wondering if he smelled like seafood.

"I have nothing against these two gods. It's just that I want to stay single forever like my mama." Max said.

Megan and Joshua both looked pretty guilty. They shouldn't have done this.

"My lord, I would want to respect Max's wishes. If he doesn't want to get married then I won't force him." Joshua smiled.

"Me too." Megan added.

Alec and Isabelle quickly agreed because they really wanted Max to stay single.

"Well, if Max doesn't want to get married, then I'll respect his wishes. No more suitors then." Jace said.

Here's where real hell did go loose.

It was during a victory party of the gods, they were all partying in Olympus. Alec and Isabelle were suppose to look after Max but Isabelle got distracted by some hot god offering a dance and Alec quickly realised that he forgot to finish making some contracts so Alec left Max in Magnus' hands.

Rule number one, never leave a kid with Magnus because that kid will definitely become drunk. Magnus offered Max wine and Max complied and drank too much. In the end, Magnus was in a random storage closest making out with some goddess named Camille, and Max was left drunk and alone.

Max kept gigging as he reach outside and entered in the garden. He found a statue of Jace and slurred. "Jaceeeee…hic….you wouldn't mind if I sleeeeeep in your garden…"

The said kid passed out and slept on the grass.

Rule number two, never sleep alone outside because you live in a weird greek mythology story, and someone will most likely see you and be too friendly.

Woolsey Scott happened to also be very drunk and he was the same guy who spied on Alec. So he was a very perverted and was walking around the same garden.

The wolf god saw Max sleeping and thought he was Alec because of some few characteristics. Plus he was too drunk to see clearly. So he lowered himself down and was about to kiss Max.

But Max quickly woke up and saw the said perverted god on top of him. He heard stories from his brother about Woolsey so he screamed so loud.

All of the other gods heard him and went to the garden where they saw Max hitting Woolsey with a goblet.

Let's just say it didn't turned out pretty and Woolsey was beaten up pretty bad and had to go to trial.

"I didn't really want to do those things to Max, that would be gross! I thought he was Alec!" Woolsey defended.

That was a horrible defence. Did I mention that Magnus was the judge right now?

"Well…then." Magnus muttered in a dark voice as he cracked his knuckles. "Your punishment is that you're never allowed in Idris ever again and ten years of being a mortal."

In the end, the Gods got more protective of Max. Woolsey was banished. Max never got drunk again.

* * *

Next single lightwood is the dear mother who started everything, Maryse. And she hates men as in despises their very being. You see, she grew to hate men ever since her husband, Robert, decided to cheat on her and stay on Valentine's side. So now she is a crazy single goddess with a group of pre-teen maiden hunters by her side.

Those pre-teen maiden hunters were called the Hunters of Maryse. They're usually in forests doing camping stuff. If you're a girl that wants to stay single, live forever, and do hunting stuff for all eternity, then you can go join the hunters.

Maryse was the representation of single and strong girls. She hated men with passion but the only men she couldn't hate were her sons, Max and Alec. In fact she loved her children very much, and you should see what she did to the people who messed with them.

When she heard about the whole Woolsey and Max situation, she took the job of being Woolsey's torturer while he was mortal for ten years. She made him build a wall around an entire city by himself and everyday he would be used as target practice for her hunters.

Harsh woman so don't mess with her.

There was this one time where a man was spying on her precious hunters. He was a man named Allen who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was hunting with his dogs in the woods and he spotted a bunch of beautiful maidens taking a bath. He was basically spying on them but Maryse happen to see him.

"Mortal, what do you think you are doing?" Maryse appeared in front of him.

Allen knew he was dead. "Uhhh…."

Maryse snapped her fingers and Allen morphed into a dear. Allen was terrified but he was horrified when his own dogs looked at him hungrily.

He had gotten eaten by his own dogs. Such a happy ending.

* * *

Also you should pretty much look out for her children because her children love her so much. Like there was this one time where a woman named Nina who had fourteen children ,seven girls and seven boys, and it was during a festival of Maryse where the people were praising her for giving birth to not only one god but three.

In the festival, Nina had gotten jealous and screamed.

"How dare you praise Maryse for only three children?! I gave birth to fourteen children!" She screamed to everyone to the festival.

Up in Idris, Alec and Isabelle both heard the woman complaining about their mother and they both thought _'She has to die!_ '.

They both appeared in their godly glory in front of Nina and the whole festival with angry looks.

"You think you're better than our mother." Isabelle growled.

Everyone was panicking, and Nina was trembling in fear but she refused to apologise.

Isabelle killed all of her seven daughters and Alec killed all her seven sons. The two gods disappeared and a horrible plague spread in their city.

So yeah, don't mess with the single lightwoods or you'll die a horrible death.

But if you think this is bad, wait till you Clary in her jealous jerkiness. Next time in Gods of Idris, Jace's affairs and Clary's bitch mode.

* * *

 **Author's note: Guys, I know this is a pretty short and weird chapter but I was kind of in a hurry to update in this story, and sorry for the long wait. Please comment on what you think and remember this whole thing is based on greek mythology so those really weird parts did happened in mythology.**

 **Please comment on what you think.**


	7. Jace's Affairs and Clary's Bitch Mode

**Disclaimer:I do not own Mortal Instruments or the Greek Mythology I was inspired from.**

 **Some Additions:**

 **Jace:Zeus, Ares**

 **Clary:Hera,Iris, Minerva (roman form of athena that was more for arts, crafts, and creativity)**

 **Simon:Hephaestus, Hermes,**

 **Isabelle:Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter(Overprotectiveness of Persephone part)**

 **Alec: Athena (the greek form which was more for wisdom,cleverness,and battle strategy), Persephone, Artemis**

 **Magnus: Hades, Hecate, Dionysus**

 **Max: Hestia, Hypnos**

 **Maryse: Leto, Artemis(The huntress maiden, hating boys, part)**

 **Jocelyn:Rhea**

 **Valentine:Kronos**

 **Jonathan: Poseidon**

 **Aline:Nike, Tyche, Themis**

 **Helen:Demeter(The plant goddess part)**

 **Robert:Iapetus**

 **Stephen:Hyperion**

 **Michael:Krios**

 **Jeremy:Koios**

 **Asmodeus: Atlas**

 **Woolsey: Lupa**

 **Chapter 6: Jace's affairs and Clary's bitch mode**

* * *

In Idris, there had been many marriages. Arranged marriages like Isabelle and Simon. Weird ones like Alec and Magnus. But the only destructive one so far was Clary and Jace's.

The love between Clary and Jace has a passionate fire but that passionate fire so far has killed many people, destroyed places and ruined lives. Basically the marriage has been unhealthy from the start even if they both had great love.

Let's start with happened after their famous Hollywood wedding. Jace and Clary had a wonderful honeymoon in the Bahamas. They had so far three children and lived happily ever after. Not exactly, you see after having three children Jace was starting to miss his old days, flirting with random women and having the best one night stands.

Even if Jace loved having Clary as his wife, he still missed those old days. So you know what he did he started the whole destructive marriage by cheating on Clary with countless affairs. Whether mortal, god or nymph, he still slept around.

Clary of course had gone cukoo because of his affairs and had gone into her bitch mode.

One of the first affairs Jace had gotten into was a princess named Kaelie. She was a beautiful mortal living in a luxurious palace and she loved Jace with passion. Jace would give her countless gifts and jewelries, and Clary was starting to notice her husband's behaviour. He would constantly leave for 'shopping trips' and would come home smelling like strong perfumes.

Clary, at first, wasn't paranoid because she thought at the first days of their marriage she managed to change Jace but well….she was extremely wrong because he's a stubborn prideful king. One day, she just watching over the mortal world, just relaxing but she quickly spotted Jace kissing some woman, who apparently had a large swollen stomach.

That was the day, Clary realised she could hate children, and those children were usually Jace's and another woman's. In a fit of anger and jealousy, Clary thought of a plan to get rid of that pregnant woman and unborn child.

Once Kaelie was alone in her mansion, Clary disguised herself as an old woman and knocked the door. Kaelie opened the door and Clary tried to remain calm.

"uhhh…hi…Kaelie…it's been so long." Clary stuttered as she tried to hide her bitterness.

"Who are you?" Kale asked, confused.

"I'm your uhh…"

"Oh.." Kale snapped her fingers. "You're Mildred. My old nurse when I was a little girl."

"Oh…yeah." Clary said while wondering what Jace saw in that girl.

Kaelie dumbly let Clary in, thinking she was her old nurse. Clary sat down on a chair and marvelled at the beautiful palace. Kaelie served her drinks and showed her a pretty gold necklace.

"Look at what my boyfriend got me." Kaelie bragged while Clary suppressed the urge to hit her because Jace had never given her a necklace that beautiful.

"That's so pretty." She forced a big smile. "Does this guy treat you right? Who is he?"

"He treats me so well, and he's so excited to have the baby." Kaelie said brightly, then her smile fell into a small line. "But I'm sure if I'm allowed to tell you who he is."

"Oh sweetie, you can tell me who he is, after all I'm your old nurse Molly."

"Mildred." Kaelie corrected.

Clary faked a grin. "Whatever, just tell me who he is."

"Okay.." Kaelie sighed, not knowing she was being tricked. "It's Jace, the King of the Gods."

"Really!" Clary gasped. "By the Gods, I heard he was married to the great beautiful Clary."

"Well he told me he loved me more than Clary and that I was more beautiful than her." Kaelie protested.

Clary had more urge to stab the girl in front of her but she only gave a evil smirk. "Are you sure he really loves you more than Clary?"

"Of course!" Kaelie screamed.

"Then he must be able to show you his true form." Clary felt more and more proud of herself.

"His true form?"

"The form he is able to show to his wife. If he can show it to you then he must love you as much as he loves Clary."

You see, a God's true form is too powerful in front of a mortal's eyes. One look at their true form and a mortal would end going to flames, and that's what Clary exactly wanted to happened to Kaelie.

"You're right." Kaelie said making Clary smirk even more.

"Well, look at the time, it's pretty late and I have nurse….stuff to do. Goodbye, Kaelie." Clary stood up and left.

"Goodbye Mildred." Kaelie happily waved.

As soon as Clary left Kaelie's mansion, she teleported herself to Idris where Jace and Jonathan were playing a video game. They both seemed to be playing Mario Kart and Jonathan appeared to be winning.

"Hah, I won!" Jonathan shouted as Jace threw away his controller in frustration.

"No fair, you only won because of that stupid blue shell." Jace growled.

"Whatever." Jonathan said.

Clary came in and faked a big smile. "Hey Jonathan, can you play with me instead of Jace today?"

Jonathan looked at her with shocked eyes. "You never wanted to play Mario Kart with me."

"Big brother, please!" Clary showed him big puppy eyes that she knew he never could resist. "I'll also make you some of the seaweed cake you love so much if you teach me how to play."

"Fine." Jonathan shrugged and patted her head in affection.

"Hey, I thought we were going to have a second round." Jace protested.

"Sorry, dude. My sister makes better seaweed cakes than you."

"Worst bro ever." Jace drawled out.

"It's okay, Jace. Maybe you could go visit the mortal world." Clary smiled knowing he'll go visit Kaelie.

"Fine." Jace huffed teleporting away.

Once Jace was gone, Clary showed off her evil smile making Jonathan cringe in fear.

"Sis, what did you do?" Jonathan nervously asked.

"Justice." Clary crackled while snapping her finger and the TV screen in front of them show an image of Jace appearing in front of Kaelie.

"Wait, don't tell me…" Jonathan started.

"This show is amazing!" Isabelle squealed when she suddenly appeared beside them.

"When did you get here?!" Jonathan demanded.

"I sensed a love drama and as the love Goddess, it is my job to guide them." Isabelle said with determined eyes.

"More like use them as your daily TV show." Jonathan commented but complied with the two girls and sat down beside them.

In the screen, Jace was smiling at Kaelie who looked quite troubled.

"Hey babe, how's the little one?" Jace patted her pregnant stomach.

"The baby's fine." Kaelie answered still quite sad. "Hey Jace, do you really love me?"

"Of course I do." Jace offered her a handsome smile.

"I mean do you love me more than Clary?" Kaelie asked with wide desperate eyes.

Jace averted his eyes and said hesitantly. "Ummm…yes."

"Ooooooh…..drama." Isabelle commented as she poured more popcorn into her mouth.

"Clary, can I punch your husband later?" Jonathan growled.

"No need, brother dear." Clary smiled getting more and more excited.

Kaelie gave Jace a kiss on the cheek and whispered. "If you love me more than her, you have to show me you true form."

"Uhh, babe, I don't think that's a good idea." Jace nervously said.

"You can show it to Clary so you can show it to me right?" Kaelie asked. "If you really love me, you would do it."

"Clary, what did you do to the girl?" Jonathan asked but Clary only gave him an evil look.

"Fine." Jace sighed. "But you can only see it for one second, alright?"

You can guess what happened next. Let's just say, Jace ended weeping holding his girlfriend's dead ashes. Clary was laughing like a maniac, Isabelle was shouting about how she loved passionate love, and poor Jonathan was scarred for life.

But did that stop Jace from his dirty cheating? No.

* * *

Jace didn't only cheat on Clary with mortals but also other beings. He also didn't leave his options to just singe women. For example, a pretty water nymph named Lily. She usually hung out with her sisters in a lake, and trust me when I say she's pretty hot. She had long sea green hair and a body like a model's. Her eyes were blue like the sky and she usually wore a white chiton that complemented her frame.

She was so beautiful in fact that she was attracted many Gods. Especially the God named Jonathan. They had a cute love story with them meeting at the lake. They fish together,and talk everyday. He would give her pearl necklaces everyday and she would give him some sashes she woven out of grass.

"Is the sea really that beautiful?" Lily asked.

Jonathan nodded. "It's bigger than the lake and has many different creatures that you could never imagine."

"I really wish you could take me there, someday."

"I can't." Jonathan said sadly. "You're a nymph. You have to stay near your lake or you die."

"Oh." Lily commented disappointed.

Ever since that day, Lily had wanted to leave her lake and see the ocean. But she was a water nymph and had to stay near her lake. Everyday, Jonathan would visit her and she would always ask for his help but he refused.

One day, she asked why she couldn't help him, and he answered. "Only Jace can make someone a God. I can't do that, I'm sorry."

"No, I should be sorry. I shouldn't have expected too much of you." She said.

They made up and had a wonderful life for two months, but a horrible heat wave affected the area. No trees can grow because everything is to dry. No rain will come and the lake was drying up.

Lily knew she was dying and she prayed to the Gods for one last request. "I wish to see Jonathan for one last time." She said.

Jace was looking down from Idris and saw Lily. He thought she was pretty hot and told himself. "Maybe Jon wouldn't mind."

He appeared in front of Lily in his god like glory. "Hey there, pretty girl, you need any help?"

"You must be Jace, the king of the Gods." Lily said. "My lord, I wish to see the sea and Jonathan before I die. Please, your grace."

"So your Jonny's chick." Jace said admiring her pretty face. "How about this I'll make you into a goddess so you won't die and you can be with Jonathan for all eternity?"

"You would do that, my lord." Lily smiled. "You are so kind."

"I care about Jonathan after all he is my bro." Jace said. "But you have to give me kiss, I'll grant you your wish."

Jace may have cared about Jonathan but he wouldn't miss an opportunity to kiss a hot girl.

"Just one kiss, and I can be with Jonathan for all eternity?"

"Yeah, imagine you can go anywhere you want." Jace encouraged.

"Okay then." She leaned in to kiss him.

Everything would have turned out okay in the end, if Clary wasn't watching her husband like the stalker she was. She grew angry and jealous so she quickly snapped her fingers and the lake dried up completely. Lily had no strength and fell to the ground.

"Shit, are you alright?" Jace asked and poked her side. "Are you dead?'

"Leave her to me." A dark voice said behind him.

Jace turned. It was Jonathan and he didn't look like his usual friend self. He looked like murderer and rage was flaring in his eyes.

Let's just say, Jace almost peed his pants when Jonathan grabbed him and growled. "You just had to ask for a kiss didn't you? I wish I can kill you right now."

"Don't blame me, Clary was the one who dried up the lake."

"Then you should've been more loyal to your psychotic wife." Jonathan let him go and lowered himself to Lily's dying body. Jace teleported himself away in guilt.

After that, Jonathan buried Lily and he didn't talk to Jace and Clary for a whole year.

* * *

If you think Clary is the only jealous type, you should see Jace when someone dares to flirt with his wife. It was during a party at Idris. The Gods were having a great time. Magnus was being a great party planner. Helen and Aline were dancing together. Alec was winning poker against Luke. Jonathan was swimming at the pool with his mom. Isabelle was drinking shots at the random bar, and Jace was busy showing off his dance moves.

Clary and Simon were in a quiet corner, drinking some nectar. You see, during the years, they grew to be great friends. They could both relate to each other since they both had cheating lovers.

"Why do you think Magnus is having this party again?" Clary asked.

"Probably to get Alec drunk again." Simon glanced at Alec ,who had too many shots of whiskey, laughing at Luke's face as he won another bet. Magnus was watching his husband with amused eyes. "You know, how Alec crazy Alec can get when he's drunk."

"Magnus, probably, wants Alec to break up with that mortal he was dating." Clary said.

"Wait, Alec has a mortal lover?!" Simon gasped shock.

"Some inventor named Nate. Saw him and Alec in a workshop where they were building some things together."

"But isn't Magnus also dating that bitch Camille? Shouldn't he be fine with Alec cheating too?" Simon whispered.

"Alec isn't fine with Camille either, which explains why Alec spends more time with his mortal lover."

Simon sighed. "It's fine. Those two will probably get over their differences and be Idris's best couple again."

Clary's eyes perked up. "You think their Idris's best couple."

"Well, the best couple could be Aline and Helen." Simon said. "The two gay couples here have a more stable relationship than ours I guess."

"You think kidnapping is stable." Clary raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's just that I feel like our lovers don't treat us that well." Simon shrugged and ate a piece of bread. "Even if they cheat on each other, they'll always try to treat their lovers so well. Aline would always let Helen win even if she hates to lose. Helen would give Aline flowers everyday."

Clary frowned. "Yeah, and Magnus would always be willing to listen to Alec's plans even if he can't understand them, and Alec would always help Magnus run the Underworld even if he already has too much work in Idris."

They both sighed in sadness. Simon then added. "I guess we've been watching those two couples too much because we long to have what they have."

"Jace is always an arrogant jerk with me." Clary commented.

"Isabelle treats me like garbage."

"Jace forgets my birthday."

"Isabelle cares more about her makeup than me."

"He told his nymph lover that she was prettier than me."

"She literally made out with Meliorn in front of me."

"He made fun of my hair."

"She never comes home."

"He always sleeps with anything that has a pretty face."

"She told me once that I wasn't even half as handsome as her boyfriends."

"Hey Simon, I glad to have a friend like you." Clary smiled. "Even as a mortal, you've always been so kind."

"Thanks." Simon blushed. "You've been a great friend too."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Have you ever cheated on Isabelle?"

Simon yelped and put his hands up. "ummmm…..once….okay maybe twice but it was only because they were being so nice to me. Please don't hate me, I know you despise cheaters."

Clary's face remained emotionless. "It's fine, Simon."

"You mean you cheated on Jace too?" Simon asked slowly.

"What? No!" Clary gasped. "Simon, you know I never cheat. But I've been thinking about it…"

"So who's the lucky dude?" Simon added.

"No one, I'm not interested in anyone. I just want Jace to have a taste of his own medicine for once." Clary growled out in anger. "But I don't want to end up a jerk like him."

"We're Gods. Cheating and having multiple lovers is a normal thing."

"But it's not for me." Clary said with determination.

Simon shrugged. "You know, you're too good for Jace."

"Thanks." Clary finished her nectar. "Simon, I have a request."

"What?"

"Will you date me?"

Simon almost fell out of his chair and shouted out so loud. "WHAT?!"

The other Gods glanced at them for a second. Simon gave them an awkward smile to know that he's okay. They went back to their business. Isabelle rolled her eyes at him and went back to flirting with other men.

"Why?!" Simon blushed. "I mean Clary I'm flattered, and I use to have a crush on you, but this isn't you."

"Like you said, we're Gods, and Simon maybe I just need a fresh start." Clary smiled at him warmly. "Besides I think you'll be a great lover Simon."

Simon's face went even redder. He didn't mind dating Clary in fact he actually wanted to. So he swallowed and said. "Okay, I'll date you."

Clary stood up and held Simon's hand. "Come on, I know somewhere more _private_."

While Clary and Simon went out of the party room, Luke passed out from too much alcohol and Alec only looked him at strangely.

"Hey Luke, you alright we still have a game to continue?" Alec poked at Luke's back. He dropped the cards in joy. "Oh whatever, I won again." He grabbed the gold and put it to the pile of money he managed to win earlier.

"You seem happy, darling?" A familiar hand held his shoulder. Alec turned. It was Magnus who had a devilish smirk. "How's the party so far?"

"Very…..fluffy." Alec giggled because of his drunken self. His head was dizzy and he tried to stand up but ended up falling on Magnus who quickly caught him. "Your hair is so fluffy."

"I think you had too much to drink." Magnus smiled and kissed his forehead. "Come on, we should get out of here before you start hallucinating."

Magnus lead Alec out of the party venue, and closed the door behind them.

"Come on, let's go to Jace and Clary's room." Magnus whispered in his ear.

"What?" Alec slurred.

"I always wanted to have _fun_ there." Magnus purred.

Usually, Alec would protest and screamed at him, but right now he was infected with alcohol. So Alec nodded agreeing but he first asked. "Why do you want to piss off, Jace?"

"Let's just say the Underworld right now is filled with shit." Magnus groaned and wrapped his arm around Alec's waist. "But let's stop talking about Jace and start talking about us."

Clary and Jace's room was the biggest room in Idris. The entrance was already gigantic with it's 6ft door. Magnus opened the door and was about to push Alec on to the bed, but instead they both paused the minute the door was slightly ajar.

The first thing in their minds were: _'What the hell?'_

Second thing they thought was: _'Is this for real?'_

Clary and Simon were on the bed making out.

"Magnus, am I hallucinating again?" Alec asked holding Magnus's arm.

"Nope, this is real." Magnus answered quite creeped out. "I'm wondering if I'm in an alternate universe where pigs can fly."

"Jace is going to be pissed." Alec blurted out.

"Hey guys, I heard my name!" The devil said behind them.

"Jace!" Magnus and Alec yelped and turned to face the King.

"Oh Magnus, you think I wouldn't know your pursuit of revenge." Jace cooed.

"Um….yeah…" Magnus said fearing Jace's reaction to Clary and Simon. "Listen, me and Alec have somewhere to go so bye!"

The other gods sprinted away making Jace looked at them in confusion. Jace only sighed and proceeded to enter his room. But the minute, he opened the door and saw the occupants in his bed.

Very loud angry cursing could be heard throughout Idris, and lightning was flashing throughout the area. The others gods in the party left to their own domain in fear, and Clary hid in the corner in dear as Jace proceeded to beat up Simon.

After that poor Simon had to endure punishment from Jace. His punishment was being upside down with his foot tied to rope preventing him falling into the pit of Edom. If I had to say Jace was pretty harsh, I mean sure Clary had murdered, tortured and killed most of Jace's lovers…you know they're both really psychotic.

Clary came back to her non-cheating, destroyer-of-mistresses, self. Jace learned to treat Clary more fairly, and Isabelle recused Simon later on.

So the lesson here is just try as best as you can to never be romantically involved with this couple or horrible things will come.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't update in a long time. I've been working on finishing my Devil's killer first but I have some ideas for this story. So hopefully, you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Origin Story Time Part 1

Chapter 8: Origin Story Time Part 1

Origin stories are a great way to start novels. They give you insight on the character and to connect with them more. Since the past still isn't completely written. How about I tell you how a certain God came into this world?

This God is none other than Mr. Magnus Bane himself.

You probably know him. First God ever born. God of death and parties. Has his own realm. Rumored to be the strongest God alive even stronger than Jace. Has won the world record of having slept with the most gods ever...

I should probably stop talking. We're not here to talk about Magnus's lovers. We're here for his back story. Though his backstory does include a lot of lovers too but I'll only give you a fraction of them since it would take a thousand pages to write about the lovers in his past and a million pages to write the lovers in his present and future.

Anyway, Magnus was actually born before the prophecy was ever uttered by the Silent Brothers. You heard me right, Magnus is in fact older than the prophecy that made the other gods' life miserable.

You're probably thinking. Oh man he must have such a great childhood because he didn't spend it in a stomach of a psychopath.

No. His childhood sucked. Like really really sucked. If you want to look at having a great childhood, take a look at Jace's backstory. At least he had a wonderful mom and a hot tree nymph who is actually a lesbian.

Magnus's story starts when the high powerful titan, Asmodeus, decided to be an asshole. Well since when wasn't he one? That douche is known as the great general of the Titans who could lead armies into glorious victory in only mere minutes.

He also has other names like 'holder of the skies', 'Slayer of Good', 'The Warrior Titan'... Personally my favorite is 'World's Biggest Douchebag'.

Magnus occasionally calls him 'Douchebag Dad'.

Anyway Asmodeus was one day terrorizing a small minor Titan village because he enjoys his Friday afternoon beating up Titans that are weaker than him.

In that village, a minor Titan women named Wulan was hiding in her home hoping that the General Titan wouldn't find her. She heard from her surviving sisters that Asmodeus tends to cuts Titan to small pieces for fun or capture them and sell them for money. She stayed in the corner of her house. Her door locked tight as she sobbed in fear.

Outside in the village, Asmodeus smiled at the destruction he had caused. A lot of Titan blood were spilled and he had caught a fair amount of slaves to sell. Though he was still quite angered that some had managed to escape from his wrath.

He was about to leave till he heard soft sobs coming from the so called empty village. He had always loved the sounds of sorrow and fear but this particular sound was the most pleasing one he had ever heard.

He followed it. His ears eventually lead him to a locked cabin at the very edge of the village. He easily destroyed the door with his bare fist.

Inside was the most beautiful woman, he ever saw.

Honestly, Wulan was a pretty hot Titan at that time. She was tall and slim. Pretty coffee brown skin and black curly hair. She was definitely a 10 in Asmodeus's eyes.

Now you're probably thinking. 'Oh my God, Waterproof. How cliche! He sees the most beautiful Titan ever, falls in love, and forces her to marry him.'

What happens is actually much more horrifying. So prepare your shields.

Asmodeus comes in the house, locks the door behind him, and the next following events are to horrifying to describe in words.

So let's just say, at that moment Wulan was scared for life while Asmodeus only smiled in satisfaction.

I'm sure all of you out there want to kick Asmodeus in the shins for that and guess what I do to but we still continue this story. After all, Magnus still hasn't shown up.

After that horrible event, Asmodues threw Wulan in his cage of other slaves and went back to his hometown where lots of evil stronger Titans are excited to buy new slaves.

Now, imagine a game show with Asmodeus. He announces. "Hello my dear fellow Titans, tonight a very special event is coming up today. I have brought a fresh batch of slaves and each of them have to compete to see who can become the next American Idol!"

"Uhhhhh...aren't we suppose to do a normal auction?" A Titan from the crowd said.

Asmodeus sighed. "You never let me have any fun. Anyway blah blah blah I killed a village blah blah blah these slaves will be sold blah blah blah you already know what happens. Just give me your money already!"

So Asmodeus presents each slave he had caught and they were sold to the highest bidder. Soon Wulan was brought to the stage and Asmodeus said in his annoying voice. "Next is this lower Titan who is definitely a virgin." He snickered at his own lie.

Yup, I definitely want to punch his face.

Wulan felt like crying as more and more Titans announced their prices.

"10,000!"

"13,000!"

"30,000!"

The prices kept getting higher and higher till one man finally announced. "100,000!"

Asmodeus smiled. "Finally we have a winner." He pulled Wulan's chain. "And you are?"

"Adam." The rich-looking Titan said. "Adam Bane."

"Well, Adam, here's your prize!" Asmodeus pushed Wulan towards him.

On their way back to Adam's mansion, Wulan couldn't hold her tears. She kept crying out her sorrow as Adam looked at her with guilt.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." Adam said in a soothing voice.

Wulan looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I don't want to hurt you like those other more brutal vicious Titans."

"I don't believe you." Wulan sneered. "If you were really kind, you'd set me free right and let me come back."

Adam's eyes lowered in guilt. "I'm sorry but your home is probably destroyed because of Asmodeus." Wulan sniffed. "And if i set you free, who knows what other Titans would try to capture, and I assure you they are not as kind as I am."

Wulan stayed silent and then she shrugged. "I'll give it a shot."

As it turns out, Adam was a very kind master. When Wulan worked in his mansion as a maid, she was given her own room and had free meals everyday. She was paid above minimum wage and had breaks on weekends.

She was very happy there and she couldn't even be more happier when her and Adam fell in love. She was sure he wouldn't return her feelings because of their different hierarchies but when he was the one who confessed to her, she was so happy.

They would share and laugh jokes everyday. Dance under the stars, and share loving kisses.

Wulan was so happy that she almost forgot about Asmodeus.

Almost.

One night when she just freshening up, her stomach ached. She choked and felt vomit rising up her throat. She hurled in the toilet until her stomach stopped aching.

'This is impossible.'She thought. She knew that Titans couldn't get sick, and the only time she saw a Titan ill is either by alcohol or…

pregnancy.

That thought horrified her because she knew that baby couldn't be Adam's since they never slept together so the only father could be that…. that monster.

She sobbed and cried knowing that the monster ,who haunted her, is still with her in a form of this… this… _hybrid_.

For a few months, she managed to hide her pregnancy by wearing louse clothes or making sure she wasn't that close to Adam.

The thought of the baby always gave her a poisonous taste in her throat. As her pregnancy continued, she was disgusted more and more that she had the child of her rapist instead of her lover.

To the point she couldn't take it anymore. Everyday she could hear Asmodeus's laugh and every night she would suffer from her nightmares.

She couldn't take much more of the torment so she wrote one last letter to Adam, and hung herself in his garden.

* * *

Adam found her dead that night. He weep over her dead body. Kept whispering apologies that he didn't notice her torments.

But it was only Wulan who died. The baby was another story.

Oh wait, now I know what you're thinking, how could she die? Isn't she a titan? Well, here's the horrifying fact about her pregnancy. The reason why she had so much torment and anguish was because the baby was actually sucking her energy feeding from her.

In normal titan pregnancies, the mother would usually survive but the problem was that Wulan was a weaker titan compared to a strong one like Asmodeus. The baby sucked to much energy that the essence of her immortal was shattered.

It's the reason why lower titans don't want children with higher titans because their bodies can't handle it.

Adam ordered his maids to prepare Wulan's body for her funeral. They had to clean her and dress her in a beautiful gown because Adam wanted her look her best.

A maid named Penny was in charge of fixing her body. She scrubbed Wulan's skin and gave her a whiff of perfume. But as she fixed her body as she inspected the woman, she could still her a slight heartbeat.

Penny gasped knowing that Wulan is dead so the baby must be alive. Quickly, she ran and told her master the news.

Adam was quite conflicted when he heard the news.

One side, he blamed the child for Wulan's death, but on the other hand it was only a baby.

He told Penny to cut the child out but when Penny showed him the baby with his lover's skin and hair, but with the father's eyes and face. He couldn't bare to even look at the child.

So after Wulan's funeral, Adam decided to keep the child a secret because when he felt the baby's aura he knew that the kid was very powerful and Asmodeus might use the child.

He left the child in Penny's care while Adam chose to avoid the child as much as possible.

* * *

Penny named the little boy Magnus Bane. He grew up to be a good boy who loved Penny as a mother despite not having any blood related.

Magnus was happy, playing with the maids, having a caretaker like Penny, but one thing that has always bothered him was Adam.

He had asked Penny once why Adam has always avoided him. Penny only said in a sad voice. "It's something in the past. No need to worry I'm sure your stepfather will eventually warm up to you."

"Stepfather?" Magnus said confused. He had always assumed that he was Adam's real son.

Penny stopped the conversation as soon as she heard Adam coming through the door.

Magnus had insisted on continuing the conversation but Penny will always try to avoid it.

When Magnus had turned 7, he had started to notice that he had weird powers. Sometimes his hands would just burst out blue flames or he could move objects without touching them.

He kept it a secret because he was afraid that people would hate him.

Big Mistake.

One day, Penny was feeding him food. She cooked him his favourite breakfast while Magnus was struggling to keep his energy inside him.

Penny gave him a smile and petted his hair. Magic and energy still crackled in Magnus till finally he couldn't hold it in anymore.

The other maids found him weeping over his adopted mother's burnt body.

* * *

When Adam found out about Penny's death, he immediately grabbed Magnus and dragged him to a nearby lake.

"Why did you do that?!" He demanded. "Why did you kill her?"

"I didn't mean to." Magnus cried out.

"Oh yes, you did. You're just like your father, aren't you?!" Adam laughed. "You're just a monster like him who just takes and destroys."

Magnus struggled to escape from his grasp as more and more tears slid out of his eyes.

"Why did you take her away? Why did you kill your own mother?"

"Please just let me go! I don't know what you're saying!" Magnus shouted out.

"Well, now you'll see my pain." Adam pulled his arm even harder and held him over the shore of the water. "Just die already you demon."

Magnus was terrified. He never learned out to swim and he didn't want to die. His emotions grew more and more intense as he could feel his own magic flare up again.

In defence and in tears, Magnus pointed his hands towards the man he once called father.

"I'm so proud of you, son." An unfamiliar voice said.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

 **Author's Note: Part 2 is coming soon.**


End file.
